have a heart part two
by sathreal
Summary: Sequal to have a heart. Roy is fuher and everything seems to be going well for his family till a tragic incidnet and now they might have to go above and beyond to save Edward or this time he may die. parental roy/ed al chimera ed
1. Chapter 1

**Alright new story! Well its part two.. But it still is a new one different plot same characters… yadada**

To say Edward had been through a lot in his short 15 years of existence would be an understatement. He had spent his first 3 years scientifically abused by his birth father which caused him in the end to have cat ears, tail and small fangs. (He had grown used to them by now and even grew fond of them. They were part of what made him Edward.) He also has spent nearly the last 11 years constantly suffering from a deathly form of bronchitis which made him sick a lot sometimes even to the point of hospitalization.]

So you would think that after all these things considered that high school would be a walk in the park. Oh how wrong that was. He hated high school with a passion. He hated the people who stared at him and his unique ears. He hated the taunting. He loathed the pranks and constant bullying. Hell he hated high school period. To make matters he went to Central Tech an private government high. Only children of higher ups and middle class solders went here. His dad was the fuher which made his entrance in here a breeze not to mention the fact that he was a natural prodigy. He was after all the only freshman who could name all the elements when he first came here. Which naturally only caused him to be alienated more.

If only Mom and dad would allow him to become a full time state alchemist instead of a part time one so he can just forget school but they were not having any of it. It took a lot of persuading for them to even allow him to work part time. So by age 12 he became the full metal alchemist a "junior" state alchemist in training. Edward scowled at that memory and title. _State alchemist my ass. _Edward thought bitterly as he emptied his things in his locker. _all I do Is odd end missions or help dad out with a few dull missions._ he was awoken from his thoughts when he heard the annoying voice of Lin from across the hall.

Lin was his best guy friend he was here because not only was he a prince but also Greed's cousin. Greed was now a general and he took care of Lin due to the fact that he felt that Lin's family environment in Xing was a bit shall we say violent. Violent was a nice way of putting it. The brothers were all killing each other to get to the throne.

Lin was soon followed by Lan Fan his girlfriend of two years. Edward forced a smile as the came over to him. "Hey Chibi chan." Lin said humorously as he put an arm around Edward whose face was quickly turning red from anger. "Don't call me Chibi!" Edward hissed as he tried to remove himself from the viper grip Lin had on him. '"Hey now save your strength Winry is coming." Lin said suggestively causing Edward to blush. Winry and Edward weren't going out but it was pretty obvious to everyone but themselves how much they liked each other. "You sick pervert." Edward sputtered when he turned and saw Winry was indeed coming.

"Lin let Edo go." Winry said simply as Lin did just that knowing better than to defy Winry especially when it had to do with Edward of whom she was over protective of.

"So what are you three doing after school today?" she asked as she brushed a hair out of her eye. "nothing much." Lin said shrugging. "I am where ever Lin is." Lan said automatically. "Well I can't do much till after five. Dad and I have some unfinished business to attend to." he said the last part in a scowl. The others sighed. "Edward Elric Mustang are you dueling with your dad AGAIN?" Winry snapped.

"Yes but its not my fault that dad is such a bastard." Edward said stubbornly. "Sides he deserves a good fist in the face for what he wants me to do!" he seethed. "And what pray tell is it he wants you to do this time if or.. Rather when you lose this time?" Lin asked curiously. He knew Edward stood no chance against his dad and yet he continuously fought him over and over again. Most who don't know the mustang family well assumes that father and son hated each other but that wasn't the case the really did love and respect each other its just that sometimes they had an odd way of showing it.

"The jerk wants me to get all dressed up and got with him and the rest of the family to some stupid ceremony next month." Edward scowled. " I hate going to those stupid things." Winry giggled it was true formal things really did make Ed uncomfortable but boy did he look so cute all dressed up. Still giggling she scratched Ed behind his ears causing his scowl to slack and his face to become more relaxed. Edward tried to fight the feeling to purr but it soon escaped anyways and his friends couldn't help but snicker as Edward soon mumbled. "other ear too." he arched his head forward still purring.

Wwwwwwwwwwww

Alphonse walked through his father's office and sighed exasperated when he saw that his father was asleep on a couch. He loved Roy dearly and appreciated him adopting them when he was 13 but he couldn't help but wonder If his father took his job as fuher seriously. Part of the reason he became a state alchemist was so he could help mom keep his dad out of trouble. The other reason was his little brother Edward. He was sure that if he studied the medical side of alchemy he maybe able to find a way to at least lessen the pain Ed felt daily.

Ed was literally a ticking time bomb. The doctors who were at first sure he would grow out of it now say he is lucky if he lives to see his 18th birthday. Alphonse couldn't accept that. There was no way he was going to accept that he only had 4 years left. He would do everything in his power to cure and protect his brother even if Ed didn't see it that way and thought of him as overbearing big brother. Truth be told no one had told Edward of his estimated death. The doctor didn't advice it saying that it was best for him to think else wise so he could live his remaining years as well and happy as he could.

Speaking of Edward Alphonse now remembered why he came in here. His foolish brother was going to try and beat Dad.. again. There was no doubt that Edward was skilled in alchemy but his sickness caused him to get weak if he used to much of it and sides a fight against Roy Mustang the flame alchemist! That was suicide and He knew that one of these days Dad wasn't going to go "easy" on him and Ed could really get hurt. Ed was really being stubborn about the whole thing_. Why can't he just go to the stupid ceremony?_ He thought as he stood over his slumbering dad and started to wake him up. Roy sat up quickly upon being touched. "I wasn't sleeping Riza I swear!" he cried out but calmed down upon seeing that it was only his eldest son Al. "What you need Al?" he asked as he stood up and streached. "I mean other than to wake me up?" he winked.

"It is about this fight with Ed." Alphonse said eye brows raised. "why must you continuously egg him on like this. You know that even if by some bizarre chance he actually wins this one you will still make him go." he said wirily. "True but you know that I enjoy the father son bonding experience." Roy said seriously cousing Alphonse to question if he should leave Roy and Ed alone as often as he does. "just don't over excite him or actually burn him." alphonse sighed as he put his hands through his long hair that was actually down today. He left the room knowing there was no stopping the fight.

**Well there you go the end of the first chappy of part two! Yaaayyy next the fight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter. whoot thanks to everyone who has been faithfully reviewing and reading my two storries. I'd name you all but i am too lazy to do so but you know who you are.**

Everyone gathered arround the arena to see the fight. They all wondered what it was over this time. It must of been something that really peaved the fuhers son. they only had fights like these when Ed was either trying to get out of something or The fuher had actually pushed the kids limit. Either way this was going to be entertaining.

They stood facing one another silently. Edward with a scowl and Roy with a smirk. "Al told me that i had to give you the option to back out. Roy said still smirking. "Yea well you can tell that overbearing tin filled brain that I don't need it." Edward snarled. "ok I well either way I got your dress suite ordered but it will probably need to be tailered down to fit your small stature." Edwards eyes began to twitch at that last comment. Heatedly he clapped his hands transmutting a seven foot fist that aimed for Roy. "Let's see who is short after i fucking squish you!" Roy hurriedly tumbled out of the way of the oncomming fist and snapped his own fingers causing a ring of fire to surround Edward. "Shit!" Edward said panicking. _think Edward... what can i do... ohh. _"Nice try Dad but we both know a fire is easily put out with... water." Edward said smiling wide. ROy put his hand out in warning. "Ed you havent perfected that yet... i wouldn't.." however he was soon drowned out.. literally by a huge wave of water unfortunently for Ed not only was he weaker because of the attempt but it also back fired and drenched him as well. The drenced neko sneezed as he mentally kicked himself for his foolishness. However he started to laugh confidant in his win. while he was distracted however Roy replaced his glove with a dry one and snapped his fingers once more sending a ball of fire right at Ed it hit his coat causing it to set on fire dispite him eing drenched. Edward stopped lauging and began to sniff the air. "what the..." he looked down and began to panic.

"Stop drop and roll Kitten!" ROy crowed as Edward frantically tried to get it out. "This is my favourite coat damnit." Edward seethed. USing eds destraction to his advantage he punched Ed in the gut with enough force to knock him to the ground and stepped on him fingers poised for another snap. "I think I won son." Roy said pointedly. Edward mearly glared and said, "You owe me a new coat."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After Edward had changed into new clothes he hurried over to the park where he was going to meet his freinds. He found everyone but Winry there waiting for him. "Bummer you lost buddy." Lin said patting his back as he sat ontop of the picnic table. "eh its ok I still managed to soak him.. well.. and me but.." he stopped blushing in embaresment. "Um where is Winry?" he asked shifting gears to avoid further hurt to his pride. Lin and Lan Fan eyed each other for a moment unsure if they should tell him the complete truth._ naww his pride is hurt enough for one day._ "she had a couple things she had to do but should be here soon." Lin said scratching his head smiling nervously. _well it wasnt a compleate lie. _

_10 minutes_

_Winry walking with Lin and Lan Fan to the park to meet Ed when she overheard a part of a conversation nearby._

_"Did you see what happend to that stupid Freak today?" one boy asked snickering while the other nodded. "Yea the damed cat was totally shoved into a reinforced locker by Kimblee. Kimblee actually attached a bomb to it so it would go off if it was opened from the inside." the other affiremed gleefully. "The janitor had to get him out."_

_Winry stopped walking eyes narrowed. Lin and Lan Fan stopped and looked back at her curiously. "aren't you comming?" Lan asked. When Winry heard one of the boys break out lauging as he told his buddy how he shot milk at Edward only two days ago. "I will catch up with you two later."Winry said in a low voice that could cause anyone to shiver. they started to walk forward somemore but managed to glance back and saw Winry Hitting one of the surrpised boys with a hammer so hard he was surely seeing stars._

_present_

"hmm she better not be waisting our time fixing her hair or something dumb like that again." Edward said rolling his eyes. "I don't see why she always has to put all that extra make up and stuff on anyways. she looks fine the way she is." He mumbled. Just than they all saw Winry running over to them. "Sorry about the wait." she huffed. "ready?" they all nodded. "bowling here we come." LIn said happily as he put his arm arround Lan Fans waist.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sheska was bustleing about the kitchen cooking dinner when the door opened to revial a obviously stressed Alphonse. "Hunny whats the matter?" she asked concered. "Oh its nothing." Alphonse said bringing a tired smile to his face. "it's just I had a busy day. What with helping prepare for that Union ceremony comming up, researching, keeping track of Edward." He said the last one with a groan causing Sheska to laugh. "Oh you know you love Edward." she said warmly. "how is he right now anyways?" she added frowning.

"Well aside from the ushual cough and weak of breath he is supseddly doing fine today. he is covering it up rather well..which i wouldn't be surprised. That idiotic brother of mine is always having to make himself appear tougher than he really is." Alphonse frowned disaprovingly. "Why can't he be more honest with Mom,Dad, and I?"

Sheska brought her husband into a hug and tutted affectionatly. "Hunny you got into another fight with him didn't you?" she more stated than questioned. alphonse didn't respond only cried.

_Alphonse was going to go see how Edward was doing seince the fight when he heard a string of harsh and sickly coughes mixed in with desperate gasps of breaths. Panicking ALphonse shoved the door open and saw Edward fumbling with the bronculator. Alphonse snatched it from his brothers hadns and brought it to Edwards mouth and forced sweet puffs of air down into Edward's weak depleated lungs. finally after what seemed like eternity al was able to get Edward breathing on his own. _

_Alphonse gtabbed his brother gently by his waist and tried to pull him up. "come on lets get you to the hospital." Alphonse said gently however to his surprise Edward pushed him aside. "I am fine i didnt need your help anyways." Edward insited stobornly as he shakily got up and quickly wiped his mouth that was was starting to drip something however before Al could get a good look at it. the forigen liquid was gone. "Ed You need to stop being so careless. I know you wan to hang out with your freinds but if you don't feel well than at least stay home." ALphonse ordered quietly casuing Edwards eyes to flash defiantly. "last I checked you wernt mom." Edward hissed as he tried to hold back some more coughes. Quickly he brought his hankerchif to his mouth and began to cough hack into it. _

_"Serriously Ed Im worried about you." Alphonse insested trying to hold back his tears. "I said I am fine now get out!" Edward screamed. Alphonse saddly walked out not wanting to upset his brother further for fear it would cause another attack. just before he left he turned to his brother and sighed pleadingly. "Just promise me for mom and dads sake that if it gets worse or continues you will let us know." he pleaded. Edward eyed him for a moment beofore he snorted. "whatever you say Mom." Alphonse only nodded and left not noticing the the red stained patch on the carpet not far off or the now hankee that was dripping suspitous red liquid droplets._


	3. Chapter 3

Edward grimaced and tried to suppress a moan as he forced himself out of bed. He hated this feeling of fragility that he had to endure. He could almost feel his body trying in vain to shut down on him. He literally felt like he was dying a little bit each day and maybe he was. Just as well than maybe the pain he felt would go away. He removed his breathing mask reluctantly and set it aside on the side table.

He stepped into the shower and let the hot water fall on his shivering body hoping to feel some warmth in his cold body. _Maybe I should tell them about the blood and my lack of sleep.._ he thought inwardly as he let his head fall back and the water fall on his face. _No Mom and Dad have enough to worry about right now. I will try and wait it out a little longer. If it isn't gone after the ceremony then I will tell them._ He decided.

After all this ceremony was very important to not only them but Amestris as well. It was a truce ceremony between Amestris and Ishbal. Dad's final peaceful attempt to stop the terrorist and vengeful attacks between both countries. If this ceremony goes wrong we could be looking at an all out war. _Yea no, I think I will let my insignificant issues come second to that._

Wwwwwwwwww

Riza was cooking breakfast while she talked to her husband about Edward. "Honey we both know that the medicine isn't working. He is getting worse I can tell." She said worriedly. "Maybe we should get a different doctor."

"Dear I gave him the best doctor in central." Roy said tiredly. Riza's eyes flashed. "The best?!?" Riza screeched as she shoot a bullet above his head. "The Bastard gave my baby a death sentence! Three years! How am I supposed to be fine when I got a naïve doctor telling me bullshit like that!" she snarled through her tears shooting off another round. Roy ducked the bullets.

"Hun don't waste the bullets. I'm sorry you know that Alphonse and I are doing what we can to find another solution with alchemy but if it will make you feel better I will find a better doctor." He said frantically. Riza lowered her gun satisfied for the moment and turned back to her cooking.

Edward came trudging tiredly into the kitchen a few minutes later just as Riza was handing Roy his plate of breakfast. Just as Roy was about to grab it Ed snatched it out of Riza hand and began to eat it as he walked out the door mumbling something about a bomb and school blowing up.

"Hey that was mine!" Roy said to the spaced out teen but Edward didn't respond he just kept going. "It's no use Roy.. You know he isn't a morning person. I will just get you another plate."Riza said to the pouting fuher. "He may be sick but he still eats like a freaking pig." Roy grumbled. "Yea that maybe but he isn't gaining any weight."Riza commented wirily. "Or height for that matter. " Roy added causing him to get smacked by Riza with a spatula. "What it is true the boy is 15 and he is barely even five feet if even that." Roy defended as he rubbed his head. "He is fine the way he is."Riza said curtly.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Edward sat tiredly in history class as Miss Izzumi barked on and on about some war back in the 1800s. He tried to stay awake but felt his lids fighting profusely against his will.. and eventually he fell asleep barely hearing the lecture.

"And so it was in that year the foolish Lincoln went to the theater only to have his brains blown out by none other than John wilks Booth any questions so far?" Izzumi asked eyeing each student in a way that caused them to flinch. Her eyes stopped on a golden head that was face planted on his desk.. _Edward…._

Without a moment's thought she stormed over to the sleeping pupil and yanked him up by his hair back into sitting position. Edward yelped at the sudden pull on his braid and tried to get free but his teacher wasn't giving in. "Mr. Mustang what did I tell you about falling asleep in my class?" she growled as she watched the kid squirm. "Nnnn..ot to!" Edward forced out trying to ignore the pain in his scalp. "Geeze will you let go you old bag?" Edward said still trying to free himself.

"Old ? Did you just call me old?" Izzumi snapped. _Ahh damnit_ Edward thought preparing himself for the worst. In the end he escaped with only a slap to the face and a warning of a detention in the future. He was thankful his teacher didn't kick his butt like she did to the next student whom she had happened to hear snicker. Silently he walked to gym class and met up with Mr. Armstrong and the class. Due to his illness he could never do a lot of the activities in gym class but he still tried to do as much as he could.

He hurried to the group of teens who stood in the middle of the gym. He stopped when he found Winry,Lin,and Elicia uncle Maes daughter. Armstrong stood silently infront them for a moment looking proudly over them all. however the pride .. wasnt for them. "You all are still somewhat weak and thin however soon you will be nearly as powerful as Armstrong the strong arm alchemist. As i have said before the art of teaching athletics has been an art passed down my family form generations!" he belowed causing everyone to take 10 steps back even more as he ripped his shirt off and flexed his muscels. "I heard that its becuse of his nude problem that he couldnt teach anything else." Lin snickered. "unless it's moddling" edward added now laughing as well. _men i swear! _WInry thought as she rolled her eyes_. _she glanced back at them and noticed for the first time the bags under Edwaqrds eyes and the ribcage that threatened to poke out just barely notciable but noticable none the less. _He is losing alot of weight. _Winry thought concerend.. _he must be getting worse._

"hey ed have you seen Dr. Martin recently?" WInry asked tentively knowning that to directly ask the blonde teen how he was feeling woud be useless. Ed shook his head. "No but it looks like i wont for a long time. Mom informed me the other day that I was switcing to a diffent doctor.. some dude from Xing." he said shrugging.

"Did she say why?" winry asked even more conerned. Ed had been with Dr Martin for 10 years now.. why would his parents switch him now?

"I don't know didn't think to ask but i don't think she likes the dude anymore.." he said thoughtfully. "Hmm why you say that?" win asked curriously. "oh becuse the last time we went and SHe stormed out of the hospital with me in tow faster than you can say shit." Ed responded noncomitically. "what happened?" Winry pressed. "DOn't know i wasn't in the room where they were talking. " edward responded. WInry frooze at that.

_something is wrong here.. very wrong.. why would they talk about something with him not in the room... switching doctors... Ed's ribcage... _ winry tried to shake the negative thoughts that now tried to afflict her mind. she had to stop being so negative! SHe had to be posative for Edward.

Besides it wasnt like... Edward.. her Edward was dying right? Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**new chapter another day.... i would like to once again thank evceryone for the awsoem reviews! they make my day.. and its gotton to the point wherei practically consider all you regular reviewers t o by my friends. so thanks again buddys! An imaginary round of yoohoos and pckys for all.. and a real round for me lol.**

Edward leaned against the wall in thought as he watched his gaurds Brosh and Ross flirt with each other and roleld his eyes. _They should just go out with each other and get it out of their system before it makes me gag. _Edward thought as he slutched further into the wall of the school. He didn't have to leave for his Doctors appointment for another 5 minutes and so he was just killing time before Ross and brosh took him to meet his parents at the hospital. He lazily turned his head to see WInry hurring towards him and frowned._ whats up with her i wonder?_

"Getting ready to go to the doctors Ed?" Winry asked pleasantly to which he nodded curtly before leaning his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Winry forwned seeing Eds exhastion but quickly masked it. "Good i wanted to make sure I got to you in time so I could come with as well." She said as she leaned in next to him. This didn't phase Ed in the least. Winry had came with him before even if he never understood fully why. hospitals were creepy and full of death. they arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later where Edwards parents were waiting with a overly excited Huges. "why is he here?" edward grumbled to himslef but winry over hear and giggled as she masaged his shoulders. "Oh Ed stop getting so tense over everything." she said lightly.

"Yes it is true my darling Elicia has been nominated to be homecomming queen! can you all belive it? i mean i saw it comming of course." Hughes rambled. "Oh wouldn't it be just cute if Ed where to be homecomming king with her ?" he gushed consiperingly causing ROy's eyes to narrow. "Maes stop trying to push my child into a relatiosnhip with your daughter! We already talked about this. Even if some bizare chance they end up togeather I will not be part of your little family. Being your friend is enoguh work for me." Roy stopped talking when he noticed Ed and Winry walking over. WInry was leaning in his ear amending him for something causing his son to blush. "sides." ROy said as an after tohught leaning in to his friends ear. "He is already taken." he said as hughes looked over knowingly and nodded. "too true.. If Edward gets through this don't be surrpsied if rthey end up togeather officially." hughes said softly. Roys eyes flashed. "Not if. When he gets through this." roy corrected. Hughes smiled sadly. "Of course my mistake. when he gets better. forgiver me i havent had my coffe yet today. I wasnt thinking properly."

wwwwwwwwwww

Edward sat on the examing table as this new dr. Marco checked him over frowning nad making occationl noises of disaproval and slight knowing causing the others in the room to move uncomfortably. "Edward has anything else devopled other than the ushual?" he prodded. Edward scrunched up his face trying to make himslef look like he was contemplating it. "No not really maybe a bit of a hard time sleeping but what teenager doenst have insomiac problems?" he half joked causing Marco to cluck. "hmm i see well i will proscribe you some pills for that sleeping problem. Edward it is imparative that you get as much sleep as you can your immmune system is weak as it is." he informed the boy who nodded but socffed none the less. "Don't worry about me I am practically unstoppable." He bragged but stopped when he felt a string of coughs comming on. he stiffened in panic and quickly brought out his hankke to cover up and catch the blood that errupted from his mouth.

His family gapsed at the site. "My baby!" riza said horrorfied. She ran over to him and took him in her arms. he tried to fight her off but was too weak and preocupied with his bloody coughes. ROy glared over a the doctor who mearly watched. "Hey moron aren't you going to do something?" he demanded. "My son is coughing up blood!" the doctor nodded serriously. "Yes it appears he is most pecular.." He quickly dug into his drawr and took out a syringe and filled it with some medice before he calmy went over and injected Edward with it feeling him with its gouey substnace. he turned to face ROy. "i just injected him with a powerful antiobotic and a pain killer." he informed them as Riza crawdled a now pased out Edward.

" I am not going to mince words with you but your son is not looking good however if we all work togeatrher I am sure that we can still help him out just yet." he said trying to allow them to have some hope. "Why is he coughing blood doctor?" Winry promted casuing the doctor to sigh. "I really don't know just yet but hopefully we can figure it out before its too late." he said quietly. "On a side note continue with the treatments you were on before essecially the breathing mask! His lungs aren't looking to good." he siad as he disgarded the needle. "He will probably bee needing more injections to boast his body's work proformance esspecially his immune system.. the other drugs used for that don't seem to be having an effect on him." he commented. "I will give you everything you will need before we go."

"So you don't think he is going to..."Riza found she couldnt finnish the sentice. The doctor shurgged. "Only God knows but don't dwell on that right now just take him home and keep him relaxed and as contnet as posable.. take a few days off of school. Its important that he feels as little stress as posable. anything that could upset him or bring him over the edge could bring on an attack." the others groaned knowning how easy it was to get the Neko over the edge. this wasn't going ot be easy. Roy suddently remembered the ceromony that was comming up in a couple weeks. "So i probably shouldnt take him to the ceromony than huh." he said disapointed. Marco shook his head. "I don't think that would hurt him. the Peace ceromny is outside is it not?" he questioned knowing what ceromony he was refering to. ROy nodded. "Eh i wouldnt worry too much fresh air would do him good." he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**previously on Have a heart **_

I am not going to mince words with you but your son is not looking good however if we all work togeatrher I am sure that we can still help him out just yet." he said trying to allow them to have some hope. "Why is he coughing blood doctor?" Winry promted casuing the doctor to sigh. "I really don't know just yet but hopefully we can figure it out before its too late." he said quietly.

* * *

May a friend of Alphonse sat at her desk in XIng writting a letter of most importance to her high school crush. a lettter which would surely brign a smile to his forever worried face.

_Dear Alphonse,_

_I have heard that in the town of Steal there resides a relcusive doctor who is rummered to be able to mend broken bones with just the touch of his hands. all the paitnence rememeber is a flahs of blue light and than Bam they were healed. Al he has even saved a girl from dying of servere red water posioning! I know this one for sure for i have met the poor girl. WHile she does still suffer a slight cough from it as long as she takes meds she is in no real harm and is now expected to live a full happy and realatively healthy life! _

_I believe that he is using a form of alchemy but I still dont get how he can do so much while bypassing all the laws of equivalent exchange. It is something to look into though. However He is apearently a really grumpy and anti social man so it is hard to get into see him and he doesnt just heal anyone. If you could gain permison to see him than maybe you could get him to teach you his trick.. or even get him to heal your ailing brother himself. I hope this helps you. _

_yours truely,_

_May _

She sealed up the ltter and sent it out in the mail. she had long ago promised her friend that she would help in anyway she could to see Alphonse's brother find good health and if this Docotr would see them than.. than just maybe AL's dream could becoem a reality.

*******************

Alphonse leaned over the play pen his son Alex sat in making goofy faces each brining a smile to The boys face. He was in every way shape and form his father's son in both looks and his shy demure. ALphonse loved his son almost as much as he loved his brother. IF not equally. HE began to make strange noises as he pulled his lips apart and stuck his tounge out.

Alphonse stoppying making noises when he heard a phone ringing. "hello Alphonse speakin." he said chearily into the phone. "Al It's your mother can you come home right now. Edward really needs you." His mother's voive quivered. "I am leaving right now." AL said hanging up not even bothering to ask what was wrong. He went into the play penand picke dup his 3 year old son Alex and got him ready after he was done he left a note for his wife telling him where he would be at and hurried out the door.

Edward laid silently on his bed scowling grumpily through his breathing mask which was now connected to a bigger breathing machine. He had been like that since he woke up about an hour ago. Winry sat in an overstuffed chair by his bed reading an edgar allen Poe story. As he grew older Edward stopped reading alot of fantasy books but he still couldnt bring himslef to stop liking poe for some odd reason. WInry hoped that reading the house of usher would at least get him to cheer up slightly but it was proving useless. The boy was in one of his moods and it was going to take alot to get him out of it.

Winry stopped reading at a knock on the door and told them to come in. ALphonse entered with a worried look on his face and immideantly ran over to Eds bedside hovering over him cletching his palms togeather. "Brother i heard about what happend! how do you feel?" he asked nervously causing Edward to sigh in exasperation. "Will you calm down AL I feel fine." Ed wheezed through his breathing mask. "If anything I am bored at having to spend my next few days in bed!"

"Little brother it is important you keep up your strength. " Alphonse tutted as he tucked in his blankets to make sure his brother would not catch a cold. "These days will go by quicker than you think." he assured. Edward attempted a smile to sooth his brothers fears as he weakly lifted his arm and gave his brother a light punch. "Ya your right." he said agreeing.

The days went by fast as Al had promised it helped that he had visitors alot. Lin and lan fan even came and played cards with him. *Ed won every game* WIn came to bring him school work and talk about her day. finally his mom told him he could leave and go to school provided of course he still kept it easy. Winry and Lin both assured Mr and Mrs. Mustang that they would make sure Ed didn't do anything stupid while under their watch. which shouldnt be that hard scence both of them had at least 2 or three classes with ed. there were only two classes they neither of them had with Ed.

Edward really hated being tended to and fussed over it really made him feel inadiquet. HE was glad when it finally came to the period where he didn't have to deal with them which was also fortuently for him a free period. He went outside and parked himslef under a tree and laid down for a nap. he was however rudely awoken from his nap by a ruff kick in the side. graoning he opend his eyes and wished he hadn't there standing above him was Kimblee. "Hey kitty witty." Kimblee sneered foot now planted on the poor neko's stomach. "Where were you these past four days? I missed wailing on you." he mock pouted.. "Oh wiat thats right you were sick." he grinned. "OH its just as well i got more alone time with your girlffrined WInry. " he taunted making kissing noises. "Did you know she is a real 10 under the hood?"

Edward's eyes narrowed at that comment he knew that Winry adn Kimblee at one point did used to date but that was back in freshmen year and it only lasted 2 weeks. She broke up with him after he tried to force her into somethign she wasnt ready for. Much to Edwards relief. HE tried ot calm himself down and remind himslef that there was no way the two were at it again. WInry hated Kimblee she told him so herself. "SHut up Kimblee." Edward hissed still trying to calm his fraying nerves. Kimblee turned to his henchmen and laughed. "Oh the little pussy is trying to tell us to shut up." he said in mock terror. "you know hwat happens to those who tell us to shut up."kimblee said to Edward who only gulped.

10 minutes later edward found himself ducktapped 8 feet up to the middle of a bill board with his hands sperated so he couldn't transmute himself free. arround his kneck hung a sign in big bold letters that read

**Call me for a good time **

Edward hung his head his long bangs hidding his face as he coughed. "I hate my life." he muttered.

_**oh god.. i just had to eddit it and resend it becuase i realized a horroif speeling error.. i acedentially had dicktaped instead of ducktapped.. face plants into palms.. gosh i can be such an idiot**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I thank you all again for the reviews i have been getting.. but i noticed you all have been slacking.. how disapointing.. lol_**

alright lets see where did i leave off.. oh yea Edward is tapped to a billboard ok.. here i go.

*********

WInry and Lin went to their last class of the day Science which they also had with Edward. However Edward wasnt there. Thety waited and waited but he still didnt show. "Do you think he is ok?" winry asked nervously. LIn shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't hear about anybody collapsing in the building." he said. More kids showed up talking excitedly amound one another. "Wow i wonder How Kimblee got the kid up so high." One girl siad in wonder. "Puhleaze Rachel it isn't that high i bet it's like 10 feet at most." her friend snorted.

"I wonder who he did this time." LIn commented. "I don't know lets go check." winry said thoughtfully as she got up she had a sneaking suspitoin that she already knew who it was. On their way out they ran into Elecia who seemed quite upset. upon seeing the other two she quickly ran over to them urgently. "You two got to come quick Neko is stuck to a billboard!" She said grabbing both theire hands and dragged them out side. Sure enough there was Edward tapped to the school spirt sign. A small crowd of students were arround him yelling obcene things and mocking him. Others were laughing or just silent. Edward was glarring at the crowd undaunted and yelling right back at them. "JUST YOU ALL WAIT WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I AM GOING OT TAKE YOU ALL DOWN. YOU HEAR ME?!? " Winry rolled her eyes.. only Edward would have enough ego and pride to be yelling at his taunters in this situation.

"Well we better get him down." WInry stated. "Shouldn't we wait till he is a little calmer?" Elicia asked tentively as she watched the boy thrash about trying to get free no doubt so he can smack a few skulls in. "We need to get rid of this crowd." Lin commneted ignoring ELicia. "But how?" ELicia's eyes lit up at that.

"I can do that!" She said as she skipped her way to the front of the croed and true to her fathers immage produced a photo album opening it up and flashing it at the crowd. "HEy everyone you just got to see this picture of my Daddy." she said holding up a blown up a picture of Mr. hughes in his uniform with a goofy smile on his face. "Isn't he just so handsom My mummy says i get my wonderful personality from him but of course I get my good looks from mom." she said producing another picture this time of her mom. she shoved the picutures into their faces causing them to flinch. "Speaking of which you will never guess what me and my Daddy did the other day.." she squeled causing everyone even Edward to groan. "oh look at the time." one kid said. "Class has started." with that they all nodded and quickly dispearesed not wanting to hear of another Hughes family adventure.

Once they all were gone the three looked up at Edward frowning. "Oh Edward ushally he just beats you up or puts you in a locker what did you do or say to make him this angry?" Winry asked as LIn started climbed up the poll and began to take the tape off him. " I told him to shut up." Edward mumbled. "Oh Edo." winry sighed. "You and your pride." finally about 8 minutes later they were able to get all the tape off and he was on the ground with the sign arround his kneck disgarded. He immediantly began to kiss the ground. "Thank god! i missed you ground." WInry and ELicia began to giggle at that. "come on you guys we got to get back to class we are already late." Lin reminded. Edward stopped goofing off and they all left.

***************

later that day at ALphonse's house Edward sat at the table munching on some chips while Alphonse delt out the cards. "Are you sure you want to play poker with me big brother?" Edward asked slyly. "You never win." ALphonse nodded frowning. Even after all these years he still hasn't figured out that he is being cheated. "I know Little brother that i am unlucky alot with you but this time I can feel it. No i am determined to win at least one round." Alphonse responded determinedly. Sheska hovered nervously nearby with Alex in her arms. "Alphonse, Dear don't bet too much this time." she pleaded. "Please ."

Alphonse smiled up at his wife lovingly. "Don't worry my love I will win that 2,000 dollars back in no time." he assured causing Sheska to moan. " I better go ask Mr. hughes if i can work more hours." she said tearfully. Edward nooded agreeing. "Yea you better."

**_one hour later...._**

Edward had already won about 150 dollars in the game and AL was getting nervous. "Please Ed just once can you lose?" he asked pulling at his hair. "No can do Al I need the money for WInry." he said simply causing Al to stop pulling at his hair and cock an eyebrow. "really? whatever fore?" he asked mischeviously. "well her birthday is comming up soon and i wanted to get her something nice and not a wrentch like i did last year." he said rubbing his head at the memory of that wrench. "This will have to be the last game though I am getting Tired." Edward said yawning. Alphonse nodded understnding. The medicne he takes causes drowsiness and since his lungs and heart have to work more than an average person it can wear his body done ot the point of exaustion.

Edward was certainly exhausted he could barely keep is eyes open as he blearlily looked at his cards. Alphonse turned his attention away from his brother and studdied his cards. It was a realiviely good hand strait flush. figuring it was about as high as it was going to get he laid the cards down hopefully. however it was than he noticed that Edward had fallen asleep. his bag of chips was now being used as a mackshift pillow and his cards were clutched tightly in his hands as he snored quietly. Al smiled slightly. "I guess that the game is over." he clucked as he got up and looked at Edwards hand which consisted of 2s and 4's. "and I woulda won this one too." he mussed as he gently picked Edwards small form up bridal style and carried him over to the couch. once he was laid down he covered him up with enough blankets to keep him wamr. He worried slighty beacuse he didn't have Edwards maks on hadn but figured that he would be ok if AL stayed by his side to makes ure he was breathing right.

So being the big brother he was he sat dilegently by his slumbering brothers paying attention to his breathing and occationally checking his temperture. ROy and riza arrived a haolf an hour later to pick Ed up. They smiled wamly at the sight of AL hoever ing over Edward sleeping form. Nodding to Riza ROy quietly walked over and patted AL on the shoulder. AL looked up and smiled realeved up at ROy. "He felll asleep while we were playing poker." He expalined to Roy. "How long has he been asleep?" ROy inquered gazing down at his slumberign son who was muttering something in his sleep. "About a half an hour." AL estemated.

"Let's let him sleep" riza murmered. "He doesn't sleep enough as it is." ROy agreed and gently picked Ed's limp body up and postioned Ed's head on his shoulder and his butt under his hands. Ed circled his hands arroudn Roys kneck and cuddled closer in his sleep. a smile spreading across his face as he mumbled something else in his sleep. ROy could just barely make out the words "Love you dad." emerge from his mouth causing ROy to smile tearfully into Eds head. "Love you too Kitten."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey if your name is faith and you are reading this.. your email didnt show up in the message so i cant respond email me at ... ok onto the story.

"Just move already Dad." Edward said immpaitantly as Roy stared at the chess board. Roy ignored him and continued to study the board causing Ed to growl. "Daaad serriously I don't have all day!" finally ROy moved and smiled. "checkmate." he said simply. Edward eyed the board in disbelif. "But i coulda sworn i had you!" Edward screeched causing ROy to laugh. "Nope you didn't but it was a nice try." he said slyly. "Now if i could just beat your mother for once." He added frowning. "Yes well it is hard to play a game with somone who cleans their gun throughout the whole thing." Edward mumbled. "well I would love to stay and chat with you more but I got to go finnish getting ready for the party tonight." Edward said brightly.

wwwwwwwww

An hour later Edward had discarded his normal black tshirt and leather pants for a pair of brown dress pants, a white button up shirt and brown vest. (think fma movie) His normally braided hair was not pulled up in a simple pony. He made sure he had his medicine in his pocket and double shcecked a few things as he waited for WIrny who showed up two minutes later. She was dressed in a White flowery dress and her hair was done in braids. "Ready to go Edo?" she imployed. Ed gently grabbed WIrny's hand and nodded starting to lead WInry out the door.

"Have a good time kids." Riza called out as she held her arms arrounfd ROys waist. "Don't do anything I would do." ROy added causing a jab in the stomach from riza. "Dear be a good example for once!" Riza ordered furious at her husbands vulgarity. Edward was blushing mouth agape Winry only sighed._ How i wish he would try something on me... but knowing Ed it prolly never will unless I make the first move._ Winry thought sourily. realizing she was blushing she quickly ducked her head to try and hide it but edward didn't notice he was too busy sputtering at his dad. "you...pervert!" he sputtered. "I...mm not like that! I am not... like you!"

ROy nodded knowingly. "Of course not if you were you would be on more dates." he said agreeing. "you unfortuently take after your mother." he said cocking his thumb in Riza's direction. RIza nodded agreeingly. "IT's better that Edward is like me than you Mr. womanizer. I swear I am lucky i don't have an STD." she said matter if factky cousing ROy to sputter now as well. She turned her attention to WInry. "Keep a good hand on his lesh dear." she advised. "He may be a good boy now but if he is anything like his father he could get "lost" quite easily."

"Mother we aren't even going out! we are just friends!" Edward screamed blsuhing even more furiously. "I think we should go Ed." winry said quickly. The two left before the parents could say anything more.

Roy turned Riza smiling lustfully. "So we are alone.. no one to bother us. " HE stated, Riza nodded. "so it would seem Sir." she said coldly. Roy however was undaunted. "What do you say we have a little party of our own. We coudl dance our way arround the house." he said sugestively as he grabbed Riza's hands and began to kiss Riza's kneck. "I will have to think about that and get back to you." Riza said stoubornly. Roy's eyes glinted mischeviously. "As Fuher I can not take no for an answer." he said before scooping a now giggling Riza into his arms and flung her over his shoulder. "Come along Mrs. Mustang we have a very important mission to complete upstairs in the master bedroom. Its a life and death matter." he flung her on the bed but she got on top of him and held him down firmly. "Sorry dear I call top." she said smiling as she worked on his pants. "Of course laddies first." ROy said nodding.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Edward and Winry sat in the back seat of the car as Ross drove and Brosh fiddled with the radio. "Just pick a station Denny." Ross said not looking away from the road. Brosh settled on a new age station and Bad romance began to play. Ross sighed feeling slightly humiliated as Brosh began to bob his head. "If you sing you are dead." Ross warned causing Winry to giggle in the backseat. Edward ignored the conversations arround him and fingered the small package in his brown coat pocket. he debated for a few minutes before he took it out and quickly shoved it into WIrny's hands and got out of the car and swiftly made his way to a tree by the ball and leaned agaisnt it looking every which way but hers.

Startled WInry looked carefully at the carefully wrapped package befire unwrapping it. Inside the little box sat a simple silver knecklace with a small diamond studdied heart shapped locket. her eyes held diamonds of their own as they sparked and stared down at the jewlery. "Oh Edward.." she said breathlessly. "This is soo beutiful knecklace i have ever seen." she said breathlessly as she pulled a red faced and awkward Ed into a hug. "Its your 16th birthday." he said simply looking every other which way. "thought you would want to wear something pretty for it." he muttered as He helped put it on her. He stepped back a ince and admired her in it.

"Do you really like it? if you don't its ok i can get anot.." Winry shut him up by placeing her lips on his. Edward's eyes went to the size of tea cups startled but kissed her back. He wrapped his fingers through her hair and she envoupled her arms arround his waist. THoughts flshed both their minds as Ed pushed her gently against the tree no longer kissing her but starring uncertainly at her. _I can't do this! she is my friend.. I don't want to damamge that but she looks so pretty tonight.. Oh god am i a pervert?"_ Edward racked his fingers through his own hair uncertain of what to do. WInry however wasn't giving up she tried to pull him into another kiss. Edward placed his hands infront of him blocking her. "WIn i dont think this is such a good idea." he said firmly. WInry nodded knowing that Edward was just being noble but they both knew their feelings for each other by now. she placed her finger lightly on his lips. "Its ok its just a kiss please .. just one more." she pleaded. he gave in and with one hand on the tree and the other on her face he began to kiss her once more passionately.

WInry's heart fluttered as she massaged his back as he kissed her hungerly. _is it wise i wonder to be in love with someone who could die at any minute? SOmeone who accourding to doctors is a dying teen with maybe a year to live?" _She mussed penisively as her lover now held her tenderly close and was muttering sweet nothings into her ear. she shivered as she thought of it all. she was never considered a normal girl so in the end she considered it only natural that she should fall in love with a boy like Edward elric Mustang. Half boy half cat and condemed by the reaper. She held him close to her as if afarid that by letting him go she would never see him again. "Damn to hell what those doctors have to say! HEr love was going to make it through and even if he didn't SHe was never going to give up on him. TIme was irrelavant an deat was just a looming shadow right now. SHe was going to love this boy with all she had and togeather they were going to make it.

Edward's eyes widened when he noticed WInry was crying and didnt understand. "WIn WIn don't cry please. you know i hate it when you cry!" he pleaded. she nodded wiping them away. she gently broke apart from him put kept a firm grip on his left hand. "COme on Ed the party is starting without us." she said smiling genually. Edward smiled back lovingly and togeather they walked hand in hand into the ball.


	8. Chapter 8

**OOh and the tension brews in this little stroy I am glad you were all sooo amused by the last chappy. Hope you enjoy this one half as much.**

Edward leaned lazily against the wall as he scratched his ears. He still couldn't beilve he had to be here for this stupid ceromony and on top o that he had to wear this stupid blue uniform! He felt rediculous. Havoc saw the kid pouting on the far end of the hall and smiled sympatheticlly. Disgarding his cigarette he walked over to Edward. "Hey Cheif. Why the long face?" he promted even though he already knew. "OH I don't know Uncle maybe it is because I am here." he said being difficult for Jean. He knew that the man wasn't really his uncle but he grew up calling him thus and he did it now more out of habbit not that Jean minded. He considered Ed to be like a little brother anyways. Havoc ruffled the little teens hair and snickered. "Come on now Champ it's not reallly all that bad besides you got to get used to the crowds your 16th birthday is comming up after all." he reminded causing Edward to snort. "Puhleaze Uncle that isnt for nearly a year beisdes who says i want a party?" Haovoc ignored that comment still smiling. "well Ed all i got to say is you can't stay in here forever you are going to have to go out side for the ceromony eventually and that Eventually is in oh.. 5 minutes." He said glancing at his watch.

Edward groaned as he took out his pauper hat and put it on making sure his ears were covered. Even though most knew of his appendages including those at his school and of course those in the goverment. the general population was still in the dark and he perfered to keep it that way. Havoc grippied the kids shoulders gently and stirred him out the door. "Just stay out for the speech and the ribbon cutting after that you can go back into your Emo corner." he said as he gently shoved him outside. Edward reluctantly joined his parents and brother by the podium as the crowed cheered. He looked up at his father and sawa s little smirk trying to fight its way out. "Dad is really engoying the attention isn't he?" he stated to Al who nodded. "Thats Father for you. Nothing makes him happier than seeing a huge crowd bask at him." he quipped. "although Personally i don't think I could handdle that." Alphonse said as his eyes scanned the crowd. "well you better learn how... You are after all next in line. Thank god." Edward said smiling as he laid a playful punch in his brother's side.

Roy stood proudly infront of the crowd as he began his speech. "As Fuher KIng Mustang I come before you today to proudly announce the new pact between ou country and Ishbal. While we may of had our conflicts in the past but no longer! Today we put our diffrences behind us and become brothers!" He proclaimed. The crowd cheered louder now in utter extassy. however not everyone in the crowd was happy.

Not far off on a ledge sat a snipper whose gun was aimed right at Roy's heart. to the left at another ledge sat another sniper this one pointed at his head. they sat there posed waiting for their command. hearing one the left one pulled his trigger.

Edward stood there beside his father smilling proudly up at him. He really coudln't help but admire his Dad for all that he had done. He really has worked hard to bring this country to a more safer and peaceful place. Just than he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and panicked. He shooved his father to ground just as another bullett flew by also missing his father. just than he felt a stabbing pain in his side. He ignored it and scanned the area. With his cat like senses he was able to pick up the snipers and with cat liek agility he ran after them before his father could protest. _No one gets to kill my dad but me. _Edward thought sourily.

ALphonse ran over to his father who laid on the ground in shock as Riza was trying to keep her emotion under control as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. ROy came to his senses and he bolted up he glanced down at his jacket and saw blood that wasn't his own more blood speckled the ground by the podium. "Edward Oh my god!" he gasped as he looked arround frantically. Edward however was gone. the crowd all stood there silently unsure of what to do as their leader jumped off the stage and began to run through the crowd with Alphonse Riza and Havoc in tow.

* * *

Edward pushed the one snipper he had manged to catch up against the wall roughly. "what the hell do you think you are?!?" He demanded angrily. The snipper starred impassively at the boy unfliching from the boys wrath. "I am merely a worker of God sent to uproot the evil that is ruling this country." he said simply. "A young boy like you wouldn't understand." He added as he felt a punch to his gut.

"Not understand This is my fucking dad your talking about! He hasn't done anything wrong. IF anything he ahs helped save your sorry little ass adn your stupid peopel from evil dictatorship!" Edward seethed as he punched the man again. "Now tell me where is your partner I know their are two fo you!" Edward asked glarring. the man however only smiled and began to laugh.

"What is so freaking funny?" Edward demanded but the man only pointed ahead. Edward turned to see what he was pointing at only to feel another pain in his gut. he fell to the ground clunching his stomach as not two sets of feet but three surrounded him one appearently was a woman. the woman grabbed him by his hair and lifted his face upward so she could see his face better. "YOu must be Edward. Roy's beloved son." edward only glared. "You shouldn't be wearing yourself out like this you could have an attack.... or perhaps judging from your weezing i'd say you already are." she smirked evilily. Edward tried to look away he knew it was true. he was on the verge of an attac and he coudl already feel the blood coursing up his throat but he tried to hold it back so he wouldnt give this woman the satisfaction. however it was futile. Edward's face turned white as a bed sheet as he began to cough heavily as the blood was hacked up. He fought hhi slef out of the woamns grip and half ran half stumbled away. as he did so he reached in his pocket fumbling for his inhaler. one of the men however batted it out of his hadn and shoved him to the ground giving him a good kick to the ribs also hitting the bullete wound but he was too busy coughing to cry out in pain as he was cornered and beat. He managed to curl himself up in a fetal position as he tried to make the pain go away. "Why?" he asked weakly. "Why can't you all just leave my father alone?"

Because my boy this is all busniess or revenge shall i say." dante said slowly. "HE took away something precious to me and now i am going to hurt what is precious to him." she proclamed as she eyed him hungrily. Seeing he was beyound spent she disgustedly gave him a fianl kick and left with the other two man close behind.

Edwad started to cry still in fetal possition althoguh he was no longer coughing the blood from it was still comming out. they had fortunelty managed to not do anythign but bruise him however he knew his frail body couldn't take the stress it was just inflicted. he began to cry pittifully as he realized hwe was alone. however he wa too weak to move. "dad. dad dad dad help me." he started to weakly chant before darkness took him.


	9. Chapter 9

**And than Edward took his last breath and died the end.... Just kiddding he doesn't die in this chappy! but boy you all seemed to be really upset in the last chappy that i couldnt resist but serriously why would i kill off the main charecter so early in the story? lol**

Dante watched pleased as Roy and the others continued to search for the abonimation. after much debating she decieded to make herself known. "Lose something?" "she asked pleasently as she stepped out of the shadows. Roy turned and looked at her eyes narrowed. He could sense that something wasn't right about her he saw somethign glitter and he noticed it was Edward's medicne. "Hey where did you get that?" he demanded. she looked down in her hand at the object and smiled wider. "Your son dropped it while he was being attacked not 15 minutes ago." she answered slyly. "He doesn't look to good to be quite honest." she added tapping her chin. "where is he!" Roy demanded. Dante frowned at this. "Why should i tell you you didnt inform anyone of where Hoeinhoem was when you murdered him." She snarled.

"So you were the bastards other lover." Roy said in wonder now putting two and two togeather. "Look i did what I had to do he was after my sons. Is it my fault if you fell for a maniac? Now just tell me where my son is and i will forget i ever saw you." He said cautously. "As if. havent you ever heard of equivalant exchange? You took something important to me and now i have taken something important to you." She sneered however she ducked as a bullett just barely nicked her shoulder. Another one hit her in the leg. Roy turned arround to see Riza loading her gun. "I don't have time for this crap." She said off handedly. "come on Alphonse dear lets go get your brother. He obviously isn't far from here." she said as she grabbed Roy and walked past the bleeding woman who glared at her.

* * *

Cold... thats what he was. Cold and alone. All he could do was focus on his breathing as he laid there on the cold cemant. suddntly he felt another round of coughs comming and he tried to bring himself up to cough the bile out but he didn't have the strength so he just laid there and aloud the blood to pool up and collect in his mouth sufficating him. So it's true he was going to die. His desease was finally going to kill him off. He always knew deep down inside it was terminal no one said anything. they always siad he as doing ok getting better even. they had lied to him and now he was going to die. He wished his dad was here right now. he always felt strong when his dad was near.

* * *

Roy and the others gasped when they found Edward. He was lying curled up on the floor convulsing. They ran to him and were horrorfied to find that he was choking on his own blood. Riza thinking fast quickly lifted the boy up and tried to postion his head just so so the blood could come out. once it was all out however he began to cough again. "He needs to get to the hospital this is a really bad attack." Roy said grabbing Edward not carring about the blood splattering his jacket. "What if this is from injurys?" ALphonse asked wirily. Roy gave him a once over and saw the bullett wound in his side other than that he appeared to jsut be brused slightly and the bullete wound was just a glaze. No this was defienantly from a attack and he informed Alphonse so. "we all knew this was going to happen if he went through too much stress. The doctors warned us." Riza said worriedly as they hurried out in search of a car. "Let's just pray this isn't the attack to break him."

* * *

They found a car and after much persation ( Riza held a gun to the poor drivers head as Roy yanked the other pasanger out) they were able to get a car. They laid Edwarf in the back seat ontop of Riza and Roys lap while havoc drove. Edward had stopped coughing much to everyone's relief however he was clearly having trouble breathing and his breathes that he manged out came out in short wheezy rasps.

Edward managed to open his eyes and saw his mom and dad looking down at him worriedly. He didn't like the position he was in and he felt cold. He pitifully lifted his hands and tried to blindly grab onto Riza. "mom" he rasped as his hands managed to cling to her sleave. He felt himslef be slowly lifted and held into an up right postion. "Thats right Kitten I am here. its ok." she soothed.

Riza tearfully held onto her baby boy who only seemed to cling to her with all the strength he had left barely breathing. They finally made it to the hospital and hurriedly got out. the whole time Edward seemed to chant faintly his mom and dads names.

unfortunelty just as they exited the vehachle gun shoots rang out. They ducked behind the car as Riza handed Edward to havoc as she unloaded her gun. She and Roy both defended them against the snipers from earlier. Havoc had to lean over Edward to make sure no stray bulletes would hurt him. "I am so sick of people getting in my way."Roy muttered to his wife who nodded. "As am I dear . As am i." With a quick snap of his fingers he torched one of the snipers while Riza shot the other other one in the kneck. "You know it really torks me when they make me work hard too." Roy commented wirily. "You working hard? Now thats a laugh." Riza said eyes raised. "Be nice to me. I am yor husband." Roy whined causing Riza to roll her eyes as she gently grabbed Edward's unconsious form from Havoc and handed him to Roy. Togear they they hurried into the hospital praying that they made it in time to save their dear boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope that my last chapter was just as exciting and tension filled as the last but i don't know if that is because most of you were telling me why you were upset in the last chappy before that. I hope i didnt upset u all with that comment. I was just saying that i was surprised is all.. curse me and my lack of skill in wording things!**

Dante looked down at the corpses of the dead snipers in annoyance. Clearly she didnt hire the most reliable fanatics arround. The fools got themselves killed after only 5 minutes in a fight with the parents. She stepped dispassionately over the corpses and walked away into the shadows in search of a new pawn.

* * *

Roy, Riza, and RIza all sat arround the commatose Edward who laid there attached to man tubes and wires a mask covering his mouth and nose to ensure he got the air he needed. His ushually braided hair was lose and laid messily around his face like a golden firey halo. "I should of just let Ed stay home instead of making him go to the sutpid ceromony." Roy said guiltily. "I just thought that it would be a good experiance for him." he said as he gently moved a peice of hair from Edwards slumbering face. "If anyones to blame it's me" Alphonse insisted. "I should of gone and helped him but i didnt think quick enough. If i woudl of been there with him than he wouldn't be in this mess." Riza kissed Al gently on the forhead to reassure him. "Dear I am sure he would of had this attack anyways. He was starting to have it right after your father had gotten shot and it didnt help that he was foolish enough to run after them." Riza said firmly. "We can't allow ourselves to blame ourselves useless for what is already doen. Living in self pity wont help Edward get better nor would he want us to feel that way." she repremended her family."

Just than the doctor came in with a sorrowful look on his face. "Mr Fuher sir.." the doctor said hesitantly. Roy nodded for him to go on. "Sir we don't think your son has much time." ROy narrowed his eyes at the doctor. "What he hell do you mean not much time!?!" he demanded. "Sir your son is dying.. His body is rejecting the nurshment we have been giving him and it is making him weaker. "If he doesn't at least wake up in a week I will have to pull the plug." He said appalogeticlly. the family stared at him in anger and disbelief. "Pul the plug? How dare you even sugest that?" Riza squeled in shock covering her mouth as Roy held onto her to comfort her. The doctor held up his hands to try and calm the group down. "I am sorry but meddically speaking he is considered a lost cause after that and there are so many other paitents who have a higher chance at living that need the room more.."

Riza looked down at her seemingly slumbering son and gave him a light kiss on the hand. "lost cause huh?" she said softly before turring and glarring at the doctor with her gun aimed directly at the mans head. "I will show you alost cause doctor." she said enraged before she shot a few rounds just barely missing the doctor soem even nicking him in the leg and shoulder. Roy face planted into his hands. "Honey please don't kill the doctor we need him besides i don't want to have to pay another family greviance money because of your temper." he said wirily. the doctor who was now cornered looked panickly over at Roy. "You.. mean to tell me she has killed someone before?" he ased freaking out. Roy shook his head. "well yes but that was back in the war.. the incident i was refering to was when she shot a icecream guy in the leg for refusing to give Edward icecream about 6 years back." He explained off handedly. " I really would be careful about what you say to her." Al advised. "She really loves Edward and I.. perhaps too much." Al muttered remembering the time of his wedding when she weapon checked every guest to the point of a strip search.

"You know what I do belive that there are extra rooms." the doctor now said quickly. "We don't have to worry about having your son out really.. besides You are the fuher and it would be irresponsable to not make your son top priority." The doctor said as sweat proplest and tears fell down his face. Roy walked over and put a tight and firm grip on the doctors shoulder to the point of it brusing causing the doctor to wince. "Thats good because if Edward dies because of you or your staffs incompatqance.. your career as a doctor is over." He warned glaring at him with firery eyes. "Understood sir." the doctor said as he hurried out the door.

Alphonse couldn't beilve that his parents would go as far as to intimidate the poor doctor .. well ok he could. His parents were really that nuts. "Well i do belive we put him back in his place." ROy said laughing as Riza pocketed her gun. "I am somewhat dispaointed I wanted to really shoot him." Riza commented. "See thats why you are the love of my life.. you are so ruthless." Roy said seductively. "Dear no sex for you till Edward wakes up." Riza answered off handedly. this of course caused a panic in roys eyes. He turned to Edwrd and grpsed his hand tightly. "Please wake up for the love of god!" he asked tears of grief flowing from his eyes. no response came from Edward his emotionless slumbering face stayed the way it was as if frozen in time. Riza grabbed Roy by his collar and dragged the frailing fuher out the door as she admonished him on his perverted and selfish mind.

once the door was closed AL shook his head . "My god our parents are going to drive me insane. " he said weakly. "It's a wonder they havent gotton arrested yet.. i supose thats one of the benifits of being fuher. you are just above the law." Alphonse said as he sat down on the edge of Edward's bed. "Sometimes I just wish i could tie them up and lock them in a room." he commented as he stared at the door. "although i supose i coudl just do what you like to do.. Soak dad with water and transmute all of moms gunpowder to suger. which was ingenious by the way." He said laughing so hard that he didn't notice a small smile appear on Edward's deathly pale face.


	11. Chapter 11

**I saw a rather counterproductive and pointless sign today in the campus hallway.. it said gives us money and we will give you a free cofffe on the spot.... ????? WTF how does that even make sense? **

Five days had now passed and Edward still showed no signs of fully waking. Every now and than one of his ears would twich or his facial experession would change. which was an improvement in itself. Someone was always with him though be it one or both of his parents or his freinds or brother. Always talking to him and giving him news of the outside world. Roy always made sure that no doctor or anyone else that he didnt trust or know get close enough to his dear boy for fear that they would turn off his life support. So naturally whenever the doctors or nurses came in to admister to him Roy was there to keep a close eye on the said person. Everyone in Amristris greeved and prayed for their beloved Fuhers son to get well. reporters and pappartzi were always hoverign nearbye to get the latest news on his sons health. Roy ushally ignored them in no mood to talk to the press for once.

Nor was in a mood to do his work.. well even more than ushual so he passed his dutties momentarily onto Hughes his second in command. "I am so excited. I get to be fuher for a few days wait till i tell my darling daughter Elicia. She will be soo happy to be a real princess for once." Maes said a little to excited causing Roy to groan. "Maes don't make me regret this decsion." he grumbled already wishing he would of picked someone else. "Oh dont worry my friend I wont let you down in fact I know the first thing i am going to do as fuher.. I SHALL PROCLAIM TOMORROW AS IDOLIZE GRACIA DAY!"

"Hughes I am warning you."

* * *

Winry and Lin sat beside Edwards bed as Lan Fan leaned against the far off wall keeping a pranoid watch on things outside the room. Ever since the incident Lan Fan has become more overprotective and gaurding of her boyfriend. Almost as if she was so sure someone was going to come after him next.

Winry held carefully onto Edwards right palm making sure she didnt mess with the IVs as she absentmindedly listened to Lin tell Edward of his latest escaped at school. "I really do wish you were there to see it." Lin went on as if Edward was really listening. "I literally packed Kimblees locker with hello kitty stuffed animals. It was hilarious! I figured it would be only fitting seince i was doing it for you." He said with a forced laugh. Poor Lin in all honesty wasn't taking Edwards condition well. Ed was truely his only friend and best one at that. Lin and Ed had been nearly insperable since freshmen year. Lins face sobered as he recalled all the memories he had of them togeather. "Ed buddy do you think you could wake up soon?" he asked trying to hold back a set of tears that threatened to break through his squinty eyes.

"It's kinda boring without you arround and your brother i becoming a bit of a basket case. I know you are probably only doing this so your father can't hve a sex life.. is that it?" he laughed nearly hystarically. "Well if that is so than you can wake up now becuase trust me he has suffered. 6 days is long enough ok." he said serriously. He sat there quietly for a moment starring at Edwards face which was now scrunced up as if he was fighting something,his cat ears twiching furiously. They both starred at him hopefully however after a few moments his face relaxed again and his face went back to being emotionless. Tears now started to fall down Lins face but he quickly wiped them away. "Stupid alergys" he lied trying to cover it up but Winry only nodded pertending she belived him. "I better go before they really start to act up." he annouced before he and Lan Fan left leaving Wirny alone with the sleeping Edward.

"Edo I love you." She said softly as she kissed him gently on the forhead. "can you tell me that you love me too?" she pleaded. "Can you please just say something anything. this silence is not like you at all." she said tearfully.

* * *

Alphonse came quitly into his house with a somber look on his face. He had just got back from visiting his little brother at the hospital. He had been spending ever moment of his days now either at the hospital or reaserching bio alchemy for answers but so far he has come close to nothing. Sheska smiled sadly when she saw her husband come in and put their son down. "Dear you got a letter." she called trying to be cheerful. "Oh who from?" Al asked curiously as he walked over to retrieve it. "Its from our old friend Mai." she answered off handedly as she handed it to him. He took it and quickly opened it happy for a moment. It had been a while since either of them had heard from mai who was a good friend of theirs from back in the day. he unfolded the letter and scanned it carefully. To Sheskas surprise he dropped the letter and began to cry. Thinking something was wrong she brought her husband into a hug and asked him what it was that made him upset. "I am not upset. alphonse said now laughing. "I am happy. look!" he said as he handed her the letter which she read quickly as her eyes began to widen. "You don't think this could be an answer do you?" she asked eyes still wide. "I don't know but i am going to find out." he said firmly.

"so you are going to Steal to find this doctor? what if he wont see you? it did say he was a rather elusive man." Sheska asked nervously. "I've got to try Sheska." Al said firmly. "This could be Edwards last chance." he said softly. "But Al i have heard of this man.. He isn't very nice and from what i heard he wont fully heal your brother." she said pleadingly not wanting him to go. "Maybe not fully but he could at least help give my brother a second chance." Al said resolutely. Sheska sighed she knew there was no talking him out if it he was just as stobourn as his brother. "OK but be careful dear. Dr. Knox isn't someone to be triffled with." Al nodded before giving her a quick kiss and the cheek and than livign to inform his family of the news.

Sheska droped the letter on the floor and began to cry. She had a bad feeling about it allMay wasnt telling AL everything in that letter it was almost as if it was rushed.

_Dear Alphonse,_

_I have heard that in the town of Steal there resides a relcusive doctor Knox who is rummered to be able to mend broken bones with just the touch of his hands. all the paitnence rememeber is a flahs of blue light and than Bam they were healed. Al he has even saved a girl from dying of servere red water posioning! I know this one for sure for i have met the poor girl. WHile she does still suffer a slight cough from it as long as she takes meds she is in no real harm and is now expected to live a full happy and realatively healthy life! _

_I believe that he is using a form of alchemy but I still dont get how he can do so much while bypassing all the laws of equivalent exchange. It is something to look into though. However He is apearently a really grumpy and anti social man so it is hard to get into see him and he doesnt just heal anyone. If you could gain permison to see him than maybe you could get him to teach you his trick.. or even get him to heal your ailing brother himself. I hope this helps you. _

_yours truely,_

_May _


	12. Chapter 12

ok i know i already posted a chappy today but the plot bunnies are holding my cat merton at gun point and wont let him go till i pot this. so for my poor kittys safety i post this.

Roy was silent a AL told him of the letter however when he got to telling the name of the doctor and place Roy nearly fell over. "Al you can't just go to Steal." Roy interupted simply. "Why not?" Al demanded. "because.." Roy said slowly. "That place is filled with theaves and god knows what else." Roy informed him as if he should already know that. "Please Al just wait a little longer Ed will pull through this." Roy insisted.

"Dad he is a day away from being delcared medically doomed!" Al said raising his voice. "Have you seen him lately? He is just fucking skin and bones. His body is literally rejecting him as it has been for over 6 months and he is still coughing up blood in acoma! How do you expect him to just get over this on his own?" he asked angrily. Roy shooved the pappers he was signing out of hi site and off the desk as he got up and grabbed Al by the front of his shirt bringing him up to his eye leval. "Don't you dare think I don't care about Edward he is in all right my son as much as you are mine! I havent stopped worrying about him since the day I first met him. There isn't a moment that goes by that I stop carring!" he yelled into Alphonses face. He dropped his oldest son and tried to regain his composure. "If you aren't back in a week I am personally comming after you!" he said as he turned back to the desk he was sitting at. "wh...aat?" al asked hesitantly. "Go Alphonse and find this doctor." Roy answered firmly. "and bring him here to me personally." Alphonse nodded to show his undertanding. "Don't worry Dad i wont let neither you or Edward down." he promised.

Roy looked down at the small 24 year old before him. true he was short for his age only 5 foot 6 but not a small as his little brother Edward who much to the poor boys chargin only tipped the five foot mark just barely. His Alphone may not be that tall pysically but inside he was 12 feet at least. It was hard to belive how much that poor younhg man had gone through. loseing his mother bing kidnapped numerous times having a termonially sick brother.. and yet he still manged to not give up and have a smile on his face. Ed was the same way maybe a bit more tempormental and.. dare he say it like Roy (himself) he allowed a small smile of pride as he nodded at Alphonse. "I know you will but don't hesitate to call me if needed. Lord knows it been a long time since i went fishing." he smirked. Alphonse grinned a genuine smile as he waved goodbye to his surogate father and left the man alone in his office. "They grow up so fast." he muttered as he stared thoughtfully at the now closed door. "Well at least I still got that runt of a son left who probably wont grow at all he said out loud as he grabbed his jacket. "Riza dear its time to go visit Ed." he called out to his wife who is already waiting impaitnatly by the door. Putting on a strong smile he led his wife to the car.

* * *

Alphonse leaned over Edward taking in the scene and commiting his brother to memory. the ivs.. the life support the messy golden hair that maches the eyes lain hidden under his lids. the frown etched on his face almost as if he was displeased about something. " Don't worry brother I promise I will get you better again. That doctor is comming even if i have to bind him up with reinforced steal and carry him here." he vowed. "You just keep hanging on ok? Dont give up." he said firmly a he scratched the younger boys ears. With a final goodbye kiss on Edwards pale forhead he turned and left. " pain." the commotose boy managed to gasp feebly out into his mask before returning once again to silence.

When his parents came in they found him still lying in the same state he was in when they last left him only diffrence was his left hand that was once lying by his side was now drapped over the side of the bed clenched tightly and the frown was etched in further as if frusteration. RIza gently moved the hand back on the bed and smoothed the boys hair out. "Don't worry dear Mummy is here." she said as she began to carefully rub the boys tummy in circles as she always would do when he was having a nightmare. "Mommys here." she said again after a few minutes the hand relaxed and the scowl lessoned. Roy scooted his chair forward and glanced down at their son in wonder and worry. "Do you think he can really hear everything we say?" he asked his wife who nodded. "I firmly bealive that he can feel and hear nearly everything that goes on arround him maybe not word for word but he gets the general idea of it all whether he remembers it all is a whole nother thing." Riza responded as she smiled foundly down at her son who now had a look of contentment on his face as riza continued to rub the boy's tummy. "He is obviously more sesitve and atuned to touch." Riza commented while Roy managed a snort.

"He is such a mamas boy." he iad with a lopided grin hoping to trigger a respone from Edward but the look of contentment remained unmoving on the young nekos face causing Roy to sigh in disapointment. "Your right he cant hear everything... if he could he woulda at least frowned at me." he muttered as he smoothed out Edwards blankets. "Oh Roy you must really love to provoke our son." Riza said shaking her head. "Dont worry my dear Ed i will give your father a talking to later." she said with a teasing smile and a ruffle of Eds hair before she went back to chanting. "Mommas here its ok."

* * *

Alphonse climbed happily onto the train and began to get excited at the prospect of helping his brother. He couldn't help but whistle a little tune. not far off Dante stood watching dispasionately before turrning to a little boy beside her. "Envy follow him and dont let him out of your site... alive." the boy nodded before he too boarded the train. Dante flipped open her cell and with a quick touch of the buttons began to talk into it at once. "KImblee darling how much do you hate that abomination named Edward Mustang?" she siad happily into it. "alot?... good lets have a nice talk over lunch."

Welll there it is another chappy... unfortunently the plot bunnies still have my cat those stoborn little things.


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter...Yay!'

_Alphonse stood confused in a white blank room all he could see was a single door curious he opened it. To his surprise he found a younger four year old Edward sitting in the middle of the room hunched over crying. He was wearing a pair of black overals with an kitty pattern undershirt. without even thinking Al ran over to his brother to try and comfort him. "What is wrong?" Al asked as he pulled the little boy into a hug. "I'm scared." The mini Edward sniffed. "I'm scared big brother i can't wake up and I don't know why and I hurts so much." Alphonse stiffened when he heard the mine Edward say that but tried to relax and continue to comfort his brother. "It is ok. Its all going to be alright. I am going to help you I promised i would." Edward gently pushed himself away and starred up at his brother nodding but frowned in thought. "Watch out for bad daddies mean friend." He said placing his small hands on Alphonses face. "She wants to hurt Daddy Roy and you too." _

_"You mean Dante?" Alphonse asked trying to figure out what his kid brother meant but the boy only shrugged and picked up toy plane that seeemed to just materialize there. "I donts know." The boy replied. "I just felt i needed to tell you that." Edward said as he made the plane fly. "Thanks for the hug and company but you should probably wake up now." Edward said slowly sounding more like his 15 year old self. Alphonse nodded. and got up leaving the boy to play with his toy plane. he turned back and looked at the boy who had already changed activites and was now reading a book on fire alcemy. "I miss you Edward." he siad softly but the boy only smiled toothily at that. " DOn't get sentimeental on me Alphonse" he said as he closed the book." " Now go your train is about to stop." Alphonse nodded and turned to go leaving the boy who was once again huddled up and crying in pain and fear. It broke ALphonses heart._

Alphonse stepped off the train and onto Steal's soil. He couldn't belive that he was already here. He thought about his dream that he had while on the train. Soemthing inside him told him that it wasn't a mere dream. COuld it be he had in his dream like state somehow arrived in Edwards dreams or something of that effect? he shook his head. either way he wasn't going to dwell on it. He shouldered his bag and headed off in search of this Dr. Knox.

* * *

Roy walked into his Fuher office to check in and see how Maes was holding up and nearly fell over when he walked into the room. his once normal office had been transformed into a kitty and ELecia musium. Cat decorations filled the room and every now and than you could see pictures of Maes daughter taped on random spots of the walls. There at the desk sat Hughes who was on the phone talking to his wife. " So I was thinking that instead of you cooking tonight I could grill us trout woudlnt that be tasty?" Hughres siad into the phone. Roy rolled his eyes as he pulled out the jack so the phone no longer worked. Hughes stared at the phone in confusion. "Honey you there?" he asked the phone.

"Maes would you kindly tell me why my office looks like this?" Roy said through gritted teeth. Maes looked over at him noticing him for the first time. "OH hello Roy old friend do you like it? I know how much you love cats so i figured it would be a nice gift." He said teasingly causing Roys eyes to twitch. "Maes I hate cats. You know that and to make matters worse you made it look like my mother decorated my office." he said with clenced fists. He always did hate it when people thought of his son as anything unhuman it truely irked him to no end and maes knew this but was doing this anyways to goat Roy and he knew this. "When i come here again i better see it the way it was before." Roy said in frosty tone. Maes nodded with thumbs up to show his understanding. "You are going to be the death of me Hughes." Roy groaned.

* * *

Sheska and Winry sat in Edwards room drinking tea as they talked about Al. "Do you really think that he can find this guy?" Winry asked hopefully. Sheska nodded. "Of that I have no doubt. Al Is detremend to and as you know when an Elric-Mustang wants something they get it. Besides AL has always been good at finding things. IT's just a matter of convinceing The man to come that will be trouble." She answered as she took a sip before placing it down on the plate.

"How are you holding up?" SHe asked shifting gears. WInry gazed over at Edward for a moment before looking back at Sheska. "Im doing ok. I just wish he owuld wake up if only for a moment." she said wearily. Sheska nodded. "speaking of waking up.. When was the last time you had a decent nights sleep?" She asked taking in Winry's fatigued state. WInry shrugged yawning. "I cant seem to sleep well.. Everytime i go to sleep i keep seeing Edward either dead or dying. It hurts too much to sleep." Sheska tutted as she placed her arms arround the young girl. "You got to be strong for edward and the only wyas you can remain strong is by getting the sleep you need and eating properly. "Sides You know Edward hates it when you cry and are hurt." WInry nooded sniffling. "I know the last thing Iwant Ed to see when he wakes up is me like this but I feel so helpless and sometimes i get this morbid tought that he wont wake up at all.I am such a horrable girlfreind." Winry said admonishing herself. "No your not its normal to have doubts." Sheska assured. She gently helped Winry up. "Come on Dear lets takle you home so you can get soem sleep. You really need it." Winry didnt protest and alowed Sheska to lead her out. "Your right." she agreed. "See you latter Ed." she siad over her shoulder as the door closed.

* * *

Envy glared at the young alchemist Who was now asking for directions to the doctors house. due to it being such a big village it made it hard for him to find a place to transform. He was currently in the form of a young man in with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. thinking quickly he walked purposefully over to Alphonse and got his attention. "Did I hear you say you were looking for a Dr knox?" he asked polietly to which of course ALphonse nodded. "Well I happen to know where he lives." Envy responded behind a hidden sneer. ALphonse brighted at this. Really could you take me to him its really important." ALphonse asked eagirly. To which envy nodded deciding to play along for a bit. "My name is Kevin by the way." Envy said streaching out his hand in welcome. ALphonse took it and smiled realieved. "I am Alphonse." he said brightly. "It is a plaeasure I am sure." togeather they walked through the village towards the nortrosis home of Dr. Knox. ALphonse with a look of hope and Envy with a look of calculating mischive.

* * *

Kimblee stared at the Woman in disbelif. "So i am getting paid to bullly an idiot i ushally do anyway on a daily basis?" he asked stunned. To which Dante nodded. "I perefer torture to bullying but in an essance yes.. yes you are. I also want you to if nessisary help track down the older brother... sources are shwoing that he is becomming quite a nussance. " Kimblee nodded grinning. "No problem doll I got your back." he said as he took the 100 dollar bill.

* * *

Roy walked over to Edwards room only to find Riza already in there head resting by Edward's side. Smiling Roy drapped his jacket over his wife and took a seat beside her. He gazed lovingly down at his son and began to stroke he boys arm gently and soothingly. He may not love most cats but he sure loved his son.


	14. Chapter 14

slowly but surely this story is taking over fanfiction. net **whahahaha yea no not really lol**

Alphonse and "kevin" stood in front of the door of the shack. Alphonse lifted his hand heitantly before knocking on the door. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" a voice called gruffly from inside. Kevin turned to Alphonse eyebrows quickered up. "You gotta love his bedside manner." he joked sarcastically before he too knocked ont he door. the door banged open realing a disevaled middle aged man with an obvious sour diposition. "What the hell do you want?" he demaned glarring at them with his bloodshot eyes nearly causing Al to falter. "I am ALohonse Elric the soul binding alchemist You may know of my father whom is the fuher.."He rambled nervously. "get on with it young man I am not growing younger!" the doctor said gruffly. "Well Mr. Knox I have heard of your talents and I was wondering if you could help me out." Alphone said as he tried to gain a backbone.

Dr. Knox studdied the young man infront of him with a critical eye. "Your not sick." he stated mater a factively. "A little fatigued maybe but sick no. What the hell would you need my help for?" he asked getting impaitant. "No sir it's not me its my younger brother.. I think he maybe dying and the doctors say he is incurable and we dont know what else to do so i thought that maybe..." Alphonse explained. "That i would cure your brother?" the doctor finnised scowling to which Al nodded. "What do you say?" he asked bitting his lower lip. The doctor looked at him for a moment almost contemplating it however his look hardened. "I say that you can have your brother tell me what Hell is like." he said before he slammed the door in their faces.

"Well that was a waist of time wasnt it?" kevin commented as if he knew what was going to happen the whole time. "So yo are just going to go back n ow right? I mean he is obviously not going ot help you." he said loftily. Alphonse shook his head stobornly. "No i am not. I promised my family i would bring him back to central and I am going ot keep my promise." he said firmly a fire in his eyes. Kevin gave an eagerated sigh. "I swear your family is so difficult." he said airily. Alphonse turned his attention back to kevin and frowned perplexed. "What do you mean by that?" he asked studying the man before him who now held a cunning and very evil look on his perfect face. "I mean you should of gave up Al." he replied beofre changing back into his normal form reaviling himself as Envy. Alphonse backed up with widened eyes. "But your dead!" he stuttered. Envy gave an annoyed snort. "Next time make sure a person is dead before you call time of death." he replied as Al felt a prick in his arm and darkness consumed him.

* * *

Kimblee strolled into the hospital and made sure he snuck past the doctors and into the room that was Edward's. There was surprisingly no one in the room at the moment. His parents he knew were out getting something to eat and His self rightous brother was In steal but he had expected to of had to deal with losing his loser friends. _i guess luck is on myside.. as ushual . _He thought cockily_. _He smirked down at the freak laying down in front of him. He was so puny even more so than ushual which had to be an all time low. Hell He coudl even see his bones threatening to protrude in certain places. How did that woman expect him to taunt a idiot who is in acomma? just than he remembered a certain alchemic move that can temporarily wake a person up but it would require alot out of him in the equivalant exchange.. fortunently that Dante chick had given him a little present. he took the red stone and held it over the boy's head before he clumsily clapped his hands togeather. A strange red light glowed arround Edwards head before it subsided. the stone became more glossy and less impressive looking reminding KImblee that it only had so many useses left.

He didn't have to wait long for the stone to work. Edward' eyes opened part way. The normally lively golden eyes were now dull and lifeless. He turned his head weakly and starred at him blearily clearly not aware of his surroundings. Kimblee frowned and glared at the stone blaming it for the fact that his prey was obviously not all there mentially. It wasnt really all that strong as he hoped it would be. "Hey pipsqueak." he said cheerfully desipite his disapointment he was still going to have some fun. The boy didn't respond he merely starred unblinkingly at the bully. "I heard that you tried to save your stupid father." he quipped. "Too bad you failed." he lied deviously. He noticed a small flicker in the lifeless face. feeding off it he contiuned. "Yea hate to tell you this but he is dead now you have failed and soon your brother is going to join him too. Isn't that lovely they are all going to be in heaven togeather too bad your too much of a freak to be accepted but at least you will get to have my company in hell." he said off handedly. although Edwards face was unmoving Kimblee noted with great intreast that his heard monitar was rising espectionally high indeicating stress. it was getting dangerously high and his breathing was becoming fast and yet unnervingly shallow. Kimblee licked his lips in pleasure at the sight before him. "You'r dying Edward. how does it feel?" he asked tauntingly as he poked the boys gun wound cauing it to reopen. "Does it feel... painful?" he asked in a disturbingly sweat tone. Edward's lifeless eyes became wide as he screamed helplessly before he went into a cardiac arrest and kimblee walked out the door listening to the loud warning beaping noise comming from Edwards hear monitar. He began to hum a little tune to himself a little tune that morbidly mathced the beat of the machine. "I hope he dies." he thought as he humouriously watched the nurses and doctors franticlly rush into the room however quickly hid when he noticed Winry and LIn's hurry over frantically with a look of fear and worry filling their faces as they heard the doctors frantically yell "heartfailuer We need a crash cart stat!"

Winry covered her mouth as she listened to everything going on. She and Lin had heard Edward scream but they didn't expect to see this! "Edo... don't die!" she pleaded. Lin looked over at his freind and than back at the door where the doctors were inside trying desperately to reive the boy. "Winry you don't have to hear all this lets just go to the waiting room." lin said gently but firmly. "But Edo..." She said tearfully. "Edo is dying!" she said a little louder now in a somewhat frantic tone. "Edo is dying!"


	15. Chapter 15

**oh good news there i going to be a part three to have a heart after part two is done and that one will have less angst and more hummour**

Alphonse woke up to find himself in his old room at home. _When did I arrive back in central? _He thought as he got of bed. He looked down at himself and noticed nothing wrong with him. He was still wearing his close from the day before and his hair was a bit messy but he had no injuries. He quickl fixed his hair and put it up in a low pony. After he was done he walked downstairs and was surprised to find the house full of people dressed in black. Many he reconized others he didn't but they all had one thing incommon they all appeared to be sad or greaving about something. The hughes family saw him and walked over to him and they all gave him a hug and offered their condolences. "I Am so sorry dear." Gracia said softly. "I know you tried hard but its not your fault no one could of known and well your father was always a rash person." Maes said trying ot hold back his tears.

Alphonse starred at them in confusion. "Huh?" he said perplexed. "What about Dad?" Maes looked at him funny now. "Alphonse your Dad is dead dont you remember?" he asked concerened. "This is your dad and Edward's wake." he informed him slowly. "WHAT!" Alphonse yelled causing everyone to look at him. "They are dead Al." Elecia said saddly. Havoc nodded and came forward. "It' all true boss. "Edward died of heart failure and Roy well he couldn't cope with the fact that Edward had died and shot him self later that day." he said shaking his head. "Who knew he would go to such extreams." he said lost. "That selfish bastard." Riza sobbed over a coffin that al only know just noticed. Slowly as if in a trance he walked over to the pair of ominous coffins and sure enough there they laid. Roy laid in the one Riza was by. He was wearing his favourite old tuxedo and his ushually messy hair was now neat and put togeather. The morgue had done a good job of fixing him up AL couldnt even tell he had shot himself. Reluctantly he turned to the next coffin and looked in and nearly cried when he saw his younger brother. His normally braided golden hair wa laid neatly brushed arround his head like a halo. he was wearing his favourite black shirt and black leather pants a well as his flamboyant red jacket. his face unlike Roy's however didn't look peaceful. His face was stuck in an expression of pain and fear.

"Why does your face look like that little brother?" he asked a he touched his brothers face and immediantly pulled his hand back. His brothers skin shoulda been cold but it was warm still how is that possable? "brother you are still warm!" he explained. just than to his horror Edwards golden eye snapped open and he yelled. no one responded to him. he looked arround and found the cene arround him changing and he was once again in the plain whaite room but he was still clinging to the coffin that contained Edward who was glarring at him. he smoothly got out of his coffin and wiped hismself off. just than Ed noticed his hair was down and grabbed a pony out of his pocket and put it back in his traidmark braid.

Alphonse backed away a few inches and starred at Edward dumbly. When Ed was done fixing his hair he turned to glare once again at AL. "Are you... dead?" Al asked uncertainly. Edward shook hi head causing his braid to shake to and fro. "No i am not.. that was just a dream." he snorted as he sat on his coffin and crossed his legs. "I don't know whats going on in the real world but you have got to bring that doctor fast or I will be." he informed his brother as he streached his arms and yawned. He was no longer glarring at his brother instead his facial expression was a bored one. "Do you know what its like to be in acomma?" he asked his brother who only shook his head. "It is the most terrorfying and borring thing ever and it doesnt help that that Bastard KImblee came over the other day. He nearly killed me." he said in a small frightened tone. suddenly remembering something he turned to Alphonse with a questioning look. "Did I fail? Is... Dad dead?" he asked fearfully. Alphonse seemed taken back by that question. "No not that I know of last i checked he was allive which was only 2 days ago."

they were both quiet for a moment before Al spoke up with a question of his own. "Edward Are you really real or are you just an immage from my subconcious?" he prompted. Edward looked up in thought. "I don't know what is real anymore." he responded at last. just than h began to fade and Alphonse gasped. "Whats going on?" he asked. Ed looked down at himself and sighed a part of me i starting to wake up i think." he informed his brother. "what do you mean only a part?" alphonse questioned. But edwards fadding form only shrugged. "I don't know I think Kimblee did something to me." he said softly. "goodbye brother." and with that he vanished.

Alphonse woke up screaming nearly casuing Envy to fall out of his chair in shock. "What the hell!?" envy demanded. with lightning speed Al grabbed Envy and punched him so hard he fell to the floor. "What the hell do you think you are?" he demaned furiously. envy held up his hands infront of himself. "Hey dont get all huffy at me I am just doing my job!" he protested. "Yah well your job sucks." Al snarled as he gave him a swift kick to te gut. "Now leave me and my brother alone or so help me i Will kill you." Envys eyes widened at the younger boys fuery this was not something he was used to seeing from the boy. times really have changed and he wasnt liking these death threats. "Look big guy I dont want to have to deal with more pain than i have to after all dying is a pain in itself. I just didnt want to have to deal with Dante ok." he said quickly. "So Dante is behind this.. where is she?" he asked lowly.

"I honestly dont know where the bitch is." Envy said truthfully. "Last i aw her she was talking to that runt kimblee. Honestly I coud stand hoeinhoem.. he made me after all but this chick is annoying a hell." he spat. "well if you dont like her why do you help her?" Alphonse asked trying to understand. "Because alchemist she promised that she would fix me so i would be more human if i did. although now that i think about it.. i highly doubt she will." he aid frowning. "help me and I will see if i can help you." al stated. Envy laughed at that. "You reallly are a self rightous person. look I will help you but not becuase i expect anything out of you.. I will do it becaue i perfer you to that dante bitch and this will really make her pissed." he smirked. Fair enough." Al said smiling.

* * *

The doctor came out to the anxtously waiting family and took a deep breath. Roy immediantly stood up upon seeing the doctor. "Tell me is he ok is he alive?" He asked franticlly. the doctor held out his hand for silence before nodding. "He is awake." he informed them.

**ooooh i had you going for a bit there in the first few paragraphs didnt i?**


	16. Chapter 16

**oooh i am sorry about last chappy... my evil twin took over and i couldn't control myself lol here is another chappy be cheerful and... whatever else comes to mind. :3**

"Your son is awake." the doctor informed the crowd. "can we see him?" Winry asked hopefully. the doctor nodded. "Go right in." he said leading them into the room. They alll hurried over to the bed where Edward laid starring unmoving at the cealing. "Hey baby how are you feeling?" Riza asked as she moved her hands through his matted hair. Edward listlessly turned his head into her direction and they all nearly gasped at his unfocused eyes that seemed devoided of life. He eyed her carefully as if contemplating something but than he turned his focus back to the ceiling. "Something is wrong..." Riza stuttered. the doctor nodded. "I imagine its the shock Miss." the doctor nodded. "well is he going to be ok?" Roy asked irritated. "Well its strange but accorunding to the charts he is still in the same status as he was before the momentary heart failure.. by all rights he should still be in accoma." he said slowly. they all shared a look of worry. "So he isnt better than?" Ling asked. "Well he isnt out of the water yet." he said hesitantly. "Maybe you should take him home to a place where he is more comfortable." He said slowly. "we could come check up on him daily and have a nurse on hand for him 24/7." he said with a small smile. "who knows maybe that change in scenery will help chear him up." Roys eys narrowed. "You are starting to write him off again." He warned. The doctor looked away in shame. "Honestly I don't know what we can do for him at this point other than make him comfortable." he confesed. just than he remembered something.

"Look i don't tell alot of people about this but i can tell you really love the kid and frankly i kinda have a soft spot for him too.. He has grown on me." he said smiling lightly. "But have you ever heard of Dr. Knox?" he implored. Roy gasped at the name. "Yes my eldest son was going to see him not three days ago." he responded. the doctor nodded as he cleaned his glasses. "If anyone can help your son he can but in the mean time how about we try what i sugessted it can't hurt him anymore think of it as us ensuring he lives long enoughb for Knox to come and it will brighten his spirts im sure."

"Well if you think its best Doctor Wilson." Riza said slowly. "Its a deal than the doctor said realived that no threats were made. "Just remember what i said before about your career." roy warned. "He dies yours is over. You wont even be able to find work as a dishwasher in a low end restraunt." ahh it appears he spoke too soon.

* * *

After signing some pappers they were able to take him home. they laid him down and tried their best to make him comfortable and to his liking which was easier said than done. ever since Ed had waked up he hadn't said a word nor shown any true emotion. All he did was stare ahead unseeing with those lifeless eyes. A couple days passed but he didn't change. they were able to sit him up and sometimes they even caught him walking arround his room as if lost. Winry furrowed her brows as she thought it all over. "It' like he sleep walking or in a daze.... maybe he is in acomma still and we just don't know it." she thought out loud. " I dont think he is all there Win." ling answered frowning. "What do you mean?" winry asked worriedly. "I can only sense part of him... its a very small portion..it's like most of it is still stuck in a deep sleep or comma if you will." wirny nodded. It all seemed so logical and she knew better than to doubt Ling's senses. He was well versed in the sensory of ones soul as was Lan Fan. Winry turned her head to the said girl who nodded. "Ed isnt really awake." Lan fan confirmed as if reading her mind. "not really anyway." winry put her hands in front of Edwards dull face and began to wave them in front of his face but he didnt even blink he just kept starring ahead as if nothing was there. trying a different tactic she yelled in his ear. "Hey shorty!" there was a brief flicker of life and annoyance in his eyes but it passed as soon as she stoped yelling and went his golden eyes went dull again. "well at least he is somewhat aware of what is going on." ling commented with a sly smile. "RIght shorty?" he nearly smiled iwth realif as he saw Edwards hands losely clench togeather.

* * *

ALphonse and Envy stood in front of Dr. Knox's door once again. "Look if you want i can just break in and grab the old man." Envy offered. "I promise not to hurt him .. much. Just give him a good hit on the head. he wont feel a thing." Alphonse's rolled his eyes.. He was just like Ed rash and immpaitant. "Lets just try to be civil first." he said paitantly. It was clear he was going to handle him just like he did with Edward. the door banged open and the man groaned in annoyance. "You again! What did i tell you? i am not helping your little brat." he snarled. "There is no reason to resort to name calling sir." Alphonse said clamly even though inside he was absolutly furious that this man was bad mouthing his little brother. "My brother never did anything to you." he repremended not noticing Envy grab a log. "I don't care I am sick of treating ungrateful people! why do you think i moved here in the first place.. TO be left alone!" he siad agravated. "look we will leave you alone after you help us old man." Envy said already getting bored with the conversation. "i want to be left alone now not later!" knox said. "So there is no reasoning with you than?" Envy asked innocently. "NO! YOu would have to drag me out of this place becuase i am not going!" KNox answered without thought. "OK!" Envy siad with a sing song voice and with that he took the log out from behind his back and clonked the man on the head promptly knocking him out.

"Hey i said no hitting!" Alhponse responded in anger. "But dear Alphonse.. he said sweetly. "You heard him he said so himslef that he would have to be dragged out.. and I didnt want us to have to deal with a frailing old man. I did us a favour." he said batting his eyes. yes.. Alphonse was right he was just like Edward no moral..

"Whatever just help me carry him to the train station." Alphonse said tiredly. "wait." envy siad quickly and disapered into the house before comming out promptly with a rope and a bag. He handed the rope to AL who used it to tie the Dr up making sure that it wasnt too tight. "whats in the bag?" he asked eyebrows raised. ENvy responded by taking out a chicken leg and wavign it. "food." he chirped. "You cant just take the mans food!" alphonse said indigantly. "what it would spoil anyway." he siad indigantly. "Lets just go Envy." AL said as he tried to pick the man up but failed. smirking ENvy handed the bag of food to AL before taking the man an throwing him over his shoulder with ease. "show off." AL muttered as they made their way to the train station.


	17. Chapter 17

want me to do a poll to see how many of you would want Edward to go into the dark abyss 6 feet under? warning somewhat mature content ahead. for the first three paragraphs.

Ling leaned against the lockers as Winry tried breaking into Edwards locker. "Are you sure you should be doing that Win? i mean a locker is someones personal space." Lan Fan nodded agreeing. "Its like a diary." Winry rolled her eyes but she smiled in satisfaction when she heard a click. "I am just making sure there is nothing inside that he would want." she said carefully. "More like she is just curious." Lan Fan mumbled. Winry ignored her and opend the locker. What she saw was not what she expected. "why do i shrine of kittens?" she asked sweat droplets falling down her face. Inside his locker there was numerous pictures of kittens tapped along the wall even anime kitty magnets decked out the locker. "I told you not to look." Ling said laughing. "You want to know the scary part... most of those cats are females." Lan Fan supplied causing Winry to give her a weird look. "How do you know if they are females or not?" she asked studying the pictures. "He took the pictures himself." Ling supllied. "He really is quite the photographer isn't he?" he asked serriously.

Its true the pictures were well taken they looked like something that would come out of a magazine or even a photo gallary. upon further expection she also noticed that the pictures held up by the kitty magnets were all picutes of his friends in family. there was a picture of Ed and Al making silly faces another one of Ed sitting on Als shoulder smiling proudly. he looked to be about 5 in that one. There were a couple of Lin and Him . In one Ling was playing with Eds ears much to his displeasure and in another they were standing behind a very furrious and tid up Russel Trigman. than there was couple sweet ones with his mother and father. In all of them he had a smile on his face. She found the pic of him asleep in Roys arms particulary adorable. the rest of the pic were of him and Winry or just plain Winry period. to her amusement she found a pic of her in her bathing suit that had hearts drawn on it as well as kitty ears. she was awoken from her thought by what Lan fan said previously. "Wait why is he taking pictures of female cats period!?" she asked feeling strangely jelous.

"Ed is like what 20 percent cat.. Its only natural that he finds other cats to be compelling..." Ling said slowly. "Wait are you saying that My Edo does beastality?" she screeched. this got her friends laughing hystarically much to her chargin. "OH god no." Ling said inbetween laughter. "You really are sick you know that. Edward is a virgin and he has never even masterbated! i know. Plus ewww.. I just ment that he finds them to be pretty and he feels close to them like family." he explained. Winry stared at the pictures suspitously for minute but than gave in. "OH i am sorry it is rather foolish of me to even think that..." She siad slowly. "I should say so." lan fan giggled. "Someone has been spending too much time with Edwards dad. She is getting very sexually minded." Winry wacked Lan fan with a hello kitty note book that was in Eds locker. "OH shut up." she grumbled.

* * *

Al sat up and rubbed his head. "Have a pleasnt nap?" a voice growled. He turned his attention and saw tha Dr. Knox was now awake as well. He nodded dumbly. "Glad someone got one becuse thanks to you two i have a head ache!" he accused. "its your own fault for not comming willingly."Envy said curtly. "So tell me what is soo important about this brother of yours that you felt you had to kidnap me for him." He asked trying to shift gears. "You mean besides the fact he is dying?!" Alhonse demanded.

"People die everyday." Dr. knox responded appathetically. "Thats a cold thing to say." Envy commented lightly as he dug into the bag for more food. "Will you please stop eating my food damnit!" he said to ENvy."What if you want some jsut ask." Envy said before offering the Dr. some chips. "How close are we to Central?" Alphonse asked interupting their banter. "We are about two days away." Envy answered cheerfully. "Two days away from seeing The Fuher." he said as he gave up and popped the chips into his mouth. "Why do we have to see the Damn Fuher anyway?" KNox asked. Al and Envy looked at him like he was dumb. "Because he is my brother and mines father." Al said at last. The doctors eyes went wide at that." what? Who is the fuher?" he asked feeling out of touch with the times last he checked the Fuher was an old man in his 60s.. "Roy Mustang the Flame alchemist is." Envy informed him. "He has sons huh?" Dr. Knox said humoured. "Never that i would see that day."

"Dude you are like really out of date arent you." ENvy said incrediously. "I had no need to keep up with this countrys status i was leaving by Xing a whole nother country." He informed the green haired man. "whatever." Envy said turring his attention back to the window. "I promise that my family will make it up to you for taking your time." Al appologized. "You are way too polite to be Mustangs son." Knox stated. My parents cant have kids of their own my brother and I was adopted. He was my Uncle." Al inofrmed the doctor who nodded. "Can I see a picture of your brother?" he asked softly. Al nodded and dug through his coat pocket and handed him a couple.

Dr. Knox looked down at the boy in the picture. He was sitting crosslegged looking over his shoulder with the tip of his thumb in his mouth looking to be in deep thought. The dr. saw that his ears were very cat like and he even had a feline tale that was laying lazily currled arround a coffe table leg. He looked at the next one that had both boys in the picture. Edward was on Alphonses back with his arms arround his kneck and AL appeared to caught in mid laughter. Once again Ed was shown with those cat ears and tail in this one he could clearly see the fangs as well. "Why is he like that?" He asked pointing to the ears. Al seemed to become downcast at that. "Our birth father used Edward in alchemic experiments this was the lastr thing he did to him. He fused him with a kitten when he was 3. we moved in with Dad shortly after." He explained somberly. "tell me what is wrong with your brother." The doctor pressed gently. Al told him of Edwards disease and the assaination attempt which lead to the comma. Knox looked down at the smiling boy on his brothers shoulders on the back it was reaviled to have only been taken a year ago. This boy sure had been through alot... maybe it wouldnt hurt to help this kid. he looke dup form the picture to the worrying older brother. "I will see what i can do." he promised.


	18. Chapter 18

Ed is upset and hissing in his emo corner becuse he wasnt really in the last chappy. so i better appise my muse or he will go on strike again. be calm Edward here have some cat nip and go crazy.

Edward looked arround the room blankly before his eyes landed on a calander and saw that today date was circled in blue. he listly got up and looked at it and saw that it said prom. the small part of him that was aware of himself understood whwat that ment. coughing slightly into his pajama sleave he turnend and walked out the door. Roy and Riza looked up and were surprised to see Edward standing dumbly in the kitchen as if lost. "Edward dear.. your up." Riza said slowly managing to find her voice. Edward turned and stared at her blankly as if trying to regester what she was saying. He turned and picked up the phone starring at it as if it was a puzzle to be solved. "prom." he said blearily into the ear peice.

Roy and Riza looked at each other carefully. "Um Ed what are you doing?" Roy asked caustously. Ed ignored him and continued to star at the phone expectantly as if waiting for an answer. "I think he is tryin to call Winry.. Prom is tonight after all." riza siad slowly as she watched the boy glare at the phone. "well why is he acting like a retard than?" roy demanded exasperated. "Our son has been able to use the phonse seince he was 3!" Roy said exasperated. "Roy He isnt well. the doctors say he is still slightly commotose remember." she scoulded as she got up and gently took the phone from Ed dialing the needed number. ater a moment Winrys voice came fromthe other end. "Hello?"

"Hey WInry this is Riza Im calling becuse Ed seems to want to talk to you i think." She saiod slowly. "Ed talk ?" winry asked dumbly. Riza sighed before handing the phone to Ed who took it carefully. Riza helped him position the phonethe right way so he would be talking into the mouth peice. "Ed is that you?" winrys voice asked anxtously. "Prom." Ed replied nodding. "You want to go to prom?" WInry asked uncertainly. How did Ed even know what today was? " pick you up at 6." Ed manged to force out after that he began to cough again into the mouth peice. "Dont be late." he hacked. before he promptly handed the phone to his mom and walked out of the room still coughing. Roy gently grabbed his son and lead him back up stares making sure to lay him down and put the breathing mask back on his face. finally getting sweet air into his lungs his coughing resided. "thanks mom." he said blearlily. "Im dad..." roy siad slowly. it was like this whenever he started to talk.. it was like he wasnt all there. He just wished he coudl help his on out of the fog.

later that day Winry arived in a stunning red dress with nicolas flamal pattern earings and patterns on her red dress. she had bought the dress over two months ago and had it costumed made so it would match Eds red jacket. Though she doughed Ed would notice much abouther appearance now. Never the less it brought her hope that he was aware enough to remember this much. "You look stunning." Ling commented with a whistle As the three of them stood inside Edwards kitchen waiting for Roy to finnish dressing him. If Edward had been more aware he would of been pissed but since he wasnt and was still incapable of doing a lot if things he just stood their blissfully unaware of what was happening.

Finally after a few minutes Roy helped Ed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edwards body guards ross and Brosh followed close behind each holding a bag full of medical equipment just in case. Edward was wearing a black shirt with a white tux and black dress pants. his hair was sone up in a pony. He woulda looked absoultely stunning if it wasnt for the lost expresion on his face. "are you sure we should even be allowing him to go?" Riza asked uncertainly. "Honey this is the first time in nealy a month that he has at least showed intrest in somethign I for one am not about to deny him." roy said as he fixed Edwards collar. "have fun shorty." he said as he gave the kid a gently punch in the shoulder. His golden eyes flickered to that of anoyance. "bastard." he mumbled. Roy looked up with a sly smile "See he is becoming more aware already." He pointed out innocently.

"actually Mr. Mustang he says that whenever someone calls him short anyways.. has the whole time."Lan Fan pointed out. "And now you all can leave. now." ROy said quickly shooing them out. Ross and brosh just sighed already used ot the familys insainity.

* * *

The freinds and two body gaurds all stood at the far end of the dance floor watching everyone dance as they drank their punch. "Remind me again why we came prince?" Lan Fan asked sourily. "becuse my love as i tell you year after year." its is the costumes of this country for young teenagers to go to dances. Its hip." the music was so loud they th bickering couple didnt hear Edward as he mumbeled. "Crazy fucking Ling doesnt know hip if it hit him in the face." Winry however heard it and giggled. So far it seemed that the main person who coould get a response from Ed was Ling. they found that out a week ago when Ling asked Ed if he wanted to come down for lunch and Edgave a big smile and said "Hell yes." however when others trie to talk to him he only gave them a blank stare.

* * *

Kimblee stood by his date Rose as he scaned the crowd and nearly seethed when he saw Edward sitting at a table with his loser freinds. He watched as his girlfriend Winry put a straw to Edwards mouth so he coudl drink the punch. "He shouldnt even be out of bed! he shoudl still be in acomma unless the stupid stone was still fucking up his system... He still couldnt belive that he screwed that one up. he needed to figure out what shape he was in exactly.

* * *

the friends all execpt for edward all looked up and glared at KImblee as he stalked towrds them. "What is he doing here?" he asked jabbign his finger in Edwards direction. "He is here becuase he can be. why you have a problem with that?" WInry asked with a deadly glare. "No its jsut i coudla sworn that lst i checked he was out for the count. Hell he still looks like shit." KImblee sneered. "last time you checked.." lan Fan said slowly. "Prince He was at the hospital!" she gasped as Ling nodded. "Yes i thought i sensed you there that day." Ling siad slowly. "You did something to my Little buddy didnt you?" he demanded to which Kimlee only snered and Edward weakly muttered "Not little" WInry turned he r atention back to Ed and began to fuss over him.

"My fault why does he seem only a portion of who he used to be?" Kimblee asked smiling. "You bastard!" ling said beofre throwing a punch at Kimblees face. at once they began to fight and every one circled arround to watch. WInry stopped cleanin g Edwards face to try and stop the ifght but her words proved useless. "Stop your hurting LIng stop!" Both Lan Fan and WInry cried.

A flicker of life appeared in Eds golden eyes as he heard Winry cry. he looked slowly over at Winry and saw the tears in her eyes. "winry crying?" he asked numbly. He slowly he got up and clapped his hands togeather as a light shown and a bat appeared out of the ground. he grabbed it weakly and with a deadpan look inhis face he weakly shoved through the crowd till he got to wehere kimbee was beating up LIng. "Bastard." he said softly before he took the bat and hit it on Kimblees head as hard as he could. Kimblee turned his attention to Ed with a look of surprise and fury on his face he moved to get Ed but by then Eds guards had been made aware of the situaton and had grabbed Kimblee and detained him. "Sorry kid but you cant go attacking our charge and his freinds. not while we are around that is." Brosh said ruffly.

WInry and Ling Turned their attetnion to Edward who was lookingat the bat confused as if wondering how it got in his hand. LIng wiped the blood from his mouth as he used the other hand to pat Ed on the back. Thank goodness you were mostly there for a minute or i may have been a gonner." he thanked knowingly. Edward just looked at him with a cofused look and handed Ling the bat. "its okl buddy you will get all there soon." LIng siad cheirly. "And We will also be pressing chareges against KImblee." WInry added with a scowl. "No one hurts My friends without getting hurt themselves. However he has really crossed the line when he confessed to hurting Edward. " HSe scowled. Edward looked up at hearing his name and smiled sadly at her. "Pain" he siad simply. Everyone nodded hurting for him as well. "I know Its ok." Wirny siad as she took him in her arms. "Winry make pain go away?" he pleaded into her. before he started to cough again and blood laced her already red dress. "Lets go home Ed." winry said worriedly. As his freinds and winry helped him to the car Where Ross and Brosh were now waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward sat downstares in the living room watching a documentory on lions as Riza cooked supper. Al was suposed to be there soon much to everyones relief. They had been getting worried about Al he ahd been goen for alost a week and a half now. ROy just wanted to be with both his boys for once. He double checked Eds breathing machine before he sat down beside the boy who was still starring intently at the tv not saying anything. "So uh Ed how about we switch the channel to somethign less educational?" he asked baredly but Ed didnt respond he only continued to stare at the tv. Trying to test his luck he switched the channel over to NCIS. A look of confsion crosed his face after a moment when it regestered that the lions were no longer on. Roy quickly hid the remote before Ed could see it. Ed looked over at Roy quizically before he pointed to the tv and continued to give the same look but Roy only shurgged and faked confusion himself. "Show over?" Ed asked dejectedly. "It must be Ed."Roy siad simply.

One of the good things about his son being in this stupified and slow state was that he was easily fooled and confused. He had scince than used it to his adventage much to Riza's disaproval. Riza peaked his head from the kitchen and saw Ed pouting on the couch and than saw what was on the tv and scowled as she shot a bullet above Roys left shoulder hitting the couch. "Roy Mustang you put Edwards show bakc on right now!" she ordered. "Its over!" Roy lied feircely. "No it isnt you selfish prick! Its still got another 2 hours to it!" Riza siad catching him in his lie. "How could you trick Edward like that when he isn't well!" Grumbling ROy switched the chnnel back and Edward stopped pouting at once and began to smile in a pleased way as he watched a female lion attack a male lion who was trying to get her to mate. "Mom." he said as he giddily pointed to the female lion who had now ripped the males throat out. He turned to ROy with a ghoast of one of his evil smiles on his semi blank face. "She is going to kill you just like that someday." he said with a strangely sweet smile purring. ""oh shut up." Roy groaned. He hated it when Edward was aware like that.. It was times like this that he was glad Edward spent much of his day in a dream like state.

Alphonse arrived a half in hour later. He had bid the doctor and ENvy who was now "taking care of" the doctor till tomorrow when He would exam Ed. He only prayed that Envy wouldnt tramatize the poor doctor to the point where he wouldnt be able to do anything. He smiled as he walked into the house and the smell of moms meat loaf filled his nose. "Smells good mom." he called out as Riza poked her head arround the corner. "Hey honey how was your trip?" he asked sweetly. "Eventful."ALphonse siad truthfully. "where is Ed? dad told me he was home." he asked lightly. "In the living room with Roy they are watching documenory on lions." Riza answered as she set the table. "soundsa obut right." al thought to himself as he walked in.

However the nature show was no longer on instead some martial arts movie was on and Edward was fast asleep cuddled up on Roys lap. AL smiled at the scene. Edward's tale was wrapped arround Roys waist as his arms made use of Roys kneck and his head laid peacfully on Roys chest. He could hear the steady rythom of Edwards purring from acroos the room. Roy looke duop and saw Alphonse and smiled. "Hey son want to take a seat?" he asked patting the seat next to him. Alphonse obeyed and sat dow next to him as he glanced downa t Edwrds small and frail form. "How is he doing?" he asked softly. "Somedays are better than others."Roy sighed as he rubbed the little slumbering Nekos back. "why just a half an hour ago he was as awake as you and I." roy said smiling. "So you get the doctor?" he asked hopefully. Alphonse nodded. "Yea. he will be comming tomorrow."

* * *

Kimblee groaned inwardly as Dante continued to lecture him on his incompetance. "Its not my fault he is starting to wake up what can i do?" he said defensively. "well than put him back to sleep!" she ordered.

"WHy do we need to put some much effort into this he is dying anywyas awake or not it makes no diffrence." he scoffed. "Becuase fool i said so and i am payig you so get back to work and while you are at it i need you to silnce that idiotic doctor KNox." she added as if remembering. "Envy has betrayed me and can no longer be trusted either." she snarled. "If you fail me this time Kimblee you wont even be allive long enough to graduate." she threatened poking him in the chest. "YOU can trust me on that." KImblee remained indifrent as he was threatend. "ya whatever just stop lectureing so i cna go do my job. I Still have homework to do you know."

* * *

The family all sat at the table talink about the days events as Riza feed Edward his meal. "I am just glad you took your job back hunny." riza siad as she spoon fed Ed who was obediantly eating. " I mean Maes was not doing a good job at all." Roy nodded agreeing. "thats becuse he is crazy right ed?" he asksed trying to get Ed invlove din the conversation but he merely just opned his mouth for more food which Riza gladly gave him more. "thats right Ed we need to eat all our food so we can get our stregnth back." She cooed as she gave him another spoonful.

Al watched the secne with a sorrowful filled eyes. He hated seeing Ed like this soo weak and dependent. He hoped that Docor Knox could help Ed out.


	20. Chapter 20

Kimblee watched Envy and Dr. Knox talk about something from across the street. He looked further down and noticed that the doc was fingering somethign in his pocket and smiled. "So thats where you are hiding the stone." he said curling his lips. "If i could just get a hold of that stone than he wont be able to cure the pipsqueek." he said softly. he walked briskly over to them careful not to be seen quite yet. HE grabbed Dr. Knox from behind much to the others surprise. Kimblee didnt waist time before he took the stone out of his pocket and disapeared arround the cornor disapearing from sight. "That brat!" ENvy said angrily when he couldnt find the kid. "What did he take anyway?" Dr. Knox dug inot his pockets and began to panic. "He took the stone!" he said panicking. "You mean that miracle stone thingy that enhances your healing alchemy and yada yada?"Envy asked immpaintantly. "that is preicecly what i emna young man!" The doctor said. "Well that bites." envy said irritated. "Oook now i am actually going to have to find the guy... Extra work for me as ushual." He said grumbling as he took the drs cell. "Hey Al KNox and I are a little tied up at the moment so tonight wont work." he informed Al. "Yea it will be a couple days.. We have to go to the next twon but i swear we will be back soon..aha.. yea we will give you a call." He said as he hung up and tossed the cell to KNox." Come on old man we got a stone to retreive." he said and with that they hurried arround the corner after Kimblee.

* * *

"Alphonse I hope this isnt much to ask... but can you watch Edward for a few hours?" Riza asked over the phone. "Sure.. you going on a date?" he asked knowning it had been a while since their last one. "SOrta but not really I need to get Roy out of the house before he does something he regrets." Riza sighed as Alhponse laughed. "He is going stir crazy again?" he asked knowingly. "More like im near a nervous breakdown." Riza replied frowning.

* * *

Outside Roy was fiddling with a home made Rocket as Ed sat on his lap and watched with intrest. "Nothing says father son bonding like blowing up a couple homemade rockets." He said smiling down at Ed who nodded agreeing. Roy figured that since Ed was more "awake" today it would be be a good time for a little fun. Edward eyed one of them critically before frowning. "I don't think this is right..." he informed his father who took it and exaimaned it himself. He personally didnt see anything wrong with it. "Nonesense its fine." Roy insisted. Edward tilted his head up and scowled at his father before looking down and shrugged. Roy planted both rockets firmly in the ground grinning manically as he poised his fingers to snap.

"One." roy said slowly. Ed held up one finger. "Two." two fingers. "AND three!" ROy said excitedly as he snapped. Edward clung to Roy fearfully as both rockets lit up however they stopped fizzling for a moment and Roy frowned looking at his fingers as Ed just starred apprensively. "Thats not right.. it shoulda.." However he was interupted by a oud boom as the fireworks blew up a few feet from their faces. Edward clung to ROy with his dear life as all his hair and fur stood on end as he hissed in fear. Both him and ROy were covered in black soot. they both turned and starred at each other eyes wide. "Wow.. that was a boom!" Ed said breathlessly. "Maybe i gave it too much power." Roy said staring at his fingers dumbly. Edward jus silently looked up at his father incrediously. Just than the rockets landed on a angel statue and they watched in aww as it blew up into a million pieces. "If your mother asks..a neighbor kid did that." Roy said clearing his voice. Ed nodded still in shock.

* * *

Alphonse waved his parents goodbye and turned to Ed who was starring blankly at his stuffed Kitty. He lost control of his fingers and accidently dropped the cat. Al picked it up and handed it to Edward who took it gratfully and began to cuddle it. "Hey Ed, I heard you talked to Dad today.. Do you think you could say something to me?" He asked trying to get the Nekos attention. "How about my name? Do you think you could say my name?" he asked as he rubbed Edwards ears but Ed only rubbed his cheek against Al's hands. Al moved his hands and moved the younger siblings head up so that he was looking into Al's eyes. "Come on do you know who i am?" Al asked desperately. Edward nodded slowly to show that he did. "Ok than whats my name?" Alphonse pressed. After a moments pause Ed opened his mouth and smiled. "Al." he replied cheerfully as he hugged his kitty tighter. "thats right." He said encouragingly. "I love it when he has his good days." a voice said softly behind Al. He turned and saw Ling and Winry standing there by the door. "How long have you been there?" Al asked even after all these years he still foudn it unnerving at how easy Edwards freinds coudl sneak up on people. "Not long." Lan Fan called from the window. "Hope you don't mind but we came to see Ed." Winry said as she walked over to the couch and ssat down by Ed. "And Eat." Ling added fromt he kitchen. "Lan Fan come quick.. there is left over spagetti in here!"

"Has Ed eaten yet?" WInry inquiered as Alphonse shrugged. "Well eating wont hurt him either way."Winry replied now all buiness. She turned her attention back to Edward who had a worshipful look in his eyes as he watched WIrny help him up and lead him to the table. Once she had him sitting down she took a overgrown napkin and wrapped it arround his neck. A few minutes later she set a plate of reheated spagetti in front of him and cut it into smaller more chewable peices. once everyone was had their food( even Al joined them) they began to eat. Winry would alternate between finding herself and Ed as well. "So Ed how was that documentory on lions?" Ling asked as he shoved a huge forkful into his mouth. Ed put both thumbs up as he chewed his food savorung every bite. "yummmm" he siad licking his lips as he opened his mouth expectantly causing WInry to laugh. "Ed be careful if you eat too fast you will get sick." she lectured sweetly as she gave Edward a quick eskemo kiss casuing Ling ot gag. Edward and Lan Fan both glared at him while WIrny just ignored him taking another bite of her own food. " Prince how come you dont show such affection to me?" Lan Fan demanded. "How coem you dont feed me?"LIng countered. "YOUr not sick." Lan fan pointed out.

Al smiled nervously over to WInry and Ed. "You know I dont mind feeding him." al pointed out as he rubbed the back of his head but Winry would hear of it. "Just relax Al. let others take care of your brother too. Sides i consider it a small price o pay for being his girlfreind." she added as she cleaned Edwards spagatii souce smeared face. "Serriously Ed only you would get sauce on your nose." She said wistfully." If you run out of napkins you could always use your toungue" Edward croaked out mischeviously causing everyone at the table to choke on their food. He may not be all there but he still had his sexual tendancy esspecially when it was matting season... Winry was busy cleaning up the milk she had spilled in her spewing moment when she turned ot respond to Ed but found him face planted into his food fast asleep. "Oh Ed... " Winry sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

Good news people i am just now getting over the Flu! this means i will be able to update like i used to.

Envy and Knox starred up at the castle they had followed Kimblee to. "Damn of all the places." ENvy muttered. "Of all the places it had to be Dantes place. How good is your alchemy without the stone?" He inquered. "Only so so." Knox confessed. "Yea and i really don't feel like fighting."Envy admittted. "Maybe we should ask Mustang for help and get back up?" KNox suggested. "And admit i fucked up?" ENvy scoffed. "No way. Ok wait i got a plan." He siad smiling. "Oh dear." Knox said nervously. "This doesnt happen to involve me as bait does it?" Envy didnt answer He merely dug into his bag and brought out a rope. "Dont worry I proise no harm will come to you." Envy replied as he tied the doctor up. "See its stuf like this that made me go into hidding in the first place." Knox muttered.

* * *

WInry sighed as she looked up to the top of the chandiler where Edward was fearfully perched. "Ed please come down. I know you don't like it but you need to come down!" Everyone else nodded their agreement. "Ed you are 15 years old just take it like a man!" Roy said immpaitantly. "Yea think of it as a spa." Ling assured.

"NO I refuse to submit myself to such torture!" Ed hissed. They always did hate this time of the week as of lately for the past three weeks it had been relatively easy for them due to the fact that he was too out of it to be aware of what was going on but the last few days He had been alarmingly aware of his surroundings. One would even say he was pretty much out of acomma if it wasnt for the fact hat every now and than his eyes would glaze over and he would be dead to the world for hours at a time. If only such an ocurance was now.

"Edward ELric Mustang I am going to count to three and if you dont come down i will snap my fingers and burn all the fur off your tail you hear me?" Roy grabbed his tail fearfully and began to look about for an escape. He eyed the window and decided to try it. He jumped off the chandiler and aimed for the window unfortuently he was caught by Riza who was ready for him. "Let me *cough cough* go"Edward said as he coughed into his hand. "No ed you know that you have to do this or you will get fleas again."Riza responded as she carried him into the bathroom and undressed him. once he was devoid of clothes she gently placed him into the tub and began to pour water on his head much to his displeasure. "Flea shampoo."Riza ordered as roy handed it to her.

She squerted some in her hand and begant o lather it into his hair makig sure to get his ears and tail. "I hate flea bath day."Edward merowed in displeasure. "Just be glad that we dont make you wear a flea collar."ROy said frowning. "But... if you want to i coudl go pick one up." He said deviously. Edward glared at him with fangs barred. "Bastard you try and put that on me and i will casterate you!" He warned as Riza hit him on the head gently but firmly. "Edward what did i say about swearing?" "Not to."Edward mumbled shamefacedly. Ling turned to Winry and wiped an immagianry tear from his eye. "Isnt this wonderful Ed is waking up." He said smirking"ANd he is fouler than ever." WInry frowned at Ling shakking her head. "It must be all the pent up frusteration from having to deal with you." She quipped causing Lings already squinty eyes to narrow more. "Your lucky you are my freind." LIng said carefully. "So what percentage is he at right no w awke wise do you think?" WInry asked changign the subject. LIng looke dover at the squerming Ed for a moment. "I'd say about 75 percent." Ling assesed. "But I feel sorry for him.. at least when he is less aware he doesnt know how much pain he is in." He said in an undertone as he walked out of the room. Winry nodded following. "Do you think he is aware that he is you know.. dying?" Winry aksed quietly. Ling looked over at her surprised that she would even admit that outloud. "I think that he was always somewhat aware." Ling asnwered softly. "He just didnt say anything."

* * *

KImblee sat on the table of the entry way smirking as Envy came in holding onto a tied up Dr. Knox. "You serriously think Dante is going to fall for this?" He asked gesturing to the doctor. "I expected better of you."

"Where is Dante?" Envy asked ignoring the kids comment. "Dante is out in a meeting last i checked." he answered boredly. "Look will you stop beating arround the bush i know you are here to get this." he said tauntingly as he held up the stone for them to see. "Want to fight for it?" he challanged.

* * *

They had Just gotton Edward dressed in his favourite Kitty PJs when the bell rang. "I wonder who that could be."Roy mussed. dropping the towel he was using to dry Edwards hair to get up. he felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Edward looking up at him expectantly. "Please?" he asked obviously in pain. Roy smiled tenderly as he picked Ed up and laid his head on his shoulders. "I will get the door."Riza siad smiling. however she stopped smiling when she saw the men in white coats at the door. "Mrs Mustang, We are here concerning your youngest son Edward." the eldest one informed her pushing her aside. "Hey watch it i didnt invit you in! WHat do you want with him anyway?"

"We are alchimist scientist who study chimeras." The eldest informed them. I am Dr. Polmon and this is my assistand Dr. Tucker." We heard tat he is a perfect fusion may we look him over?" "Look who over?" Roy demanded comming in with edward lying on him half asleep. A greedy look crepped into Tuckers eyes as he spotted Edwards tail. "Look pollman he is clearly fused with a cat as they sujested." Tucker said excitedly.

Edward yawned and lifted his head to look over at the new guests before he began to cough. Oy dug into his pocket and handed his son a hankee which he gratfully accepted and began to cough into. ITs once blue surface becomming red. "Heis a bit immperfect though.. do you think this is becuse ofthe transmutaion?" Pollman frowned. "a still failed Experiamnet perhaps?"

Roys eyes narrowed at them"MY son is not an experament. He is a humn just like everyone else and for your information he is ill you jackass!" He said furriously. He gently placed Ed down on the floor but Ed began to whimper at being away from his warm spot as he shivered. Wirny and ling took a big blanket and wrapped it arround him as they also glared at the men.

"Look if you let us look over him we maybe able to cure him of his disfigurement."Pollman siad cautously. "who knows maybe his illness will ggo away." a couple rounds of buleets flew past the scientists. "MY son is not disfigured you creps!" Riza roared. "He is perfect the way he is and my son has chronic bronchits you bastard! Now leave my house at once before I shoot your blass off." the scintists nodded and quickly left but not befor leavign thier card.

once outside the scinetst began to breath easier. "well that was a failed attempt." pollman said sighing. "That chimerra will be mine soon enough tohugh."TUcker added with a determined look.

* * *

Edward was still whimpering inside the house as his parents tried to comfort him. "ITs ok my Kitten. "I wont let anyone get you you will be ok." Riza cooed.


	22. Chapter 22

another update... anotherday. I promised Mayo tho that it would be up by midnight and i always keep my promises sooo here i go. so this chapter is dedicated to you lol btw.. i did this chapter ehile listening to prozac

Kimblee laughed as ENvy and a now untied Dr. Knox ran at him. He side stepped them easily. "Look you runt I will not have you waste my valuble time!" ENvy growled. "Really.. well it looks like i am and yet... you have done nothign about it." Kimblee comeneted snootily. ENvy rolled his eyes at the boy's boldness clearly someone needed to be put in his place. "Ok well if you are so tough here hit me." Envy challanged. I wont do anything just hit me." he said holding out his arms in welcoming. Kimblee stared at him in distrust. "Ha! the twirp is too scared to punch me!"ENvy snorted to KNox. Kimble glared at him as he said that. "He doesnt even look that strong anyway." Envy jabbed. At this last statement Kimblee began to steam. "I wouldnt be talking .. You are a guy who wears skirts!" He shouted. "OOh but Lust loves me in a skirt." Envy pouted. "And lets face it when it comes to the wife... she is the boss." He said winking. "which reminds me your wasting my time could you please hand over the stone so i can give it back to the alchemist and go home." He said immpaitantly. "..or... is your small brain unable to comprehend what i am saying?" He taunted. At this Kimblee charged. "Comprhend this he glared as he clapped his hands and unleased a smoke bomb so they couldnt see. Knox was nervous but Envy just stood there impasively in the smokeas Kimblee charged. He easily caught the teen by his wrist and flung him over his shoulder. Kimblee landed with a thud against the wall. ENvy storlled over with a smirk plasterd on his face as he reached down and grabbed the stone. "Never underestimate a guy in a skirt." he quipped as he kicked Kimblee in the face casuing him to black out. "Freaking Punk." Envy said disgustedly.

* * *

Winry felt a pressance stading behind her. She leaned her head back and found Edward starring at her and she nearly fell out of her chair. "EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? SHOULDNT YOU BE AT HOME??!!?" she gasped. "How did you even get in here?" Edward scratched his left ear as he pointed to the now open window. "I was bored." he pouted as his earsflattened. "Does your parents know your out?" he stared at her blankly when she asked that. "Your parents. Do they know?"she asked slowly. "Oh i left a note." he said at last."See its right here." he said proudly as he took it out and handed it to her. She starred at it a moment before smacking her forhead in frustration. "Ed you have to leave the note behind otherwise there is no point!" his ears flattened more in displeasure as she yelled at him and tears of misunderstanding filled his molten gold eyes.

Realizing that she had hurt his feeling she immediantly stoped and hugged him. "Im sorry Ed I know that you arent well." Edward sniffed into her shoulder. He honestly tried to do well but he found that his brain couldnt make connections and comprehend as much as he used to. It frusterated him immensely. He was suposed to be smart always was always has been. So why is he sudently always feeling so stupid? "I am not stupid! he hissed out loud to himself. Winry hugged her boyfriend tighter. "Of course your not Edo. You are brillant." SHe assured mentally massaging his ego. "Im not even awake." He added in a whisper causing Winry to cringe. "Maybe you should wake up." Winry answered softly. "I cant. I try all the time but i cant." Edward said fearfully.

* * *

"I cant find Edward!" Riza cried out after finding out Edward wasnt in the house. Her mind was plagued with morbid possabilties all invloving Edward in pain. Roy looked up from his paperwork concerened. "Did you see a note?Edward ushally leaves a note." Roy repsonded trying to calm his wife down. "No i didnt see any." Riza said panicking more. "Just breath Riza." Roy siad calmly just than the phone rang and Roy calmly picked it up. "Mustang speaking." He said boredly into the phone. "Hey Roy. You might want to come pick up your son." The voice of Winry said from the other line. "IS he ok?" ROy asked gaurdedly. "Yea. He is asleep though." Winry replied quietly. "He came here feeling a bit disgruntled so go easy on him ok. He ment to leave a note.. he just... forgot to leave it."

Roy and Riza were there not 5 minutes later. Winry was downstairs waiting for them. "He is upstairs in my bedroom." winry said pointing. "Thanks winry." Roy said thankful that Ed was ok. He went up stairs and found Edward fast asleep currled up in a ball. His eyes were red from crying and a frown marred his face. Silently he walked over and picked the sleeping Neko up. Edward cuddled in closer to his father and let out a content sigh. "Daddy." He mumbled sleepily as he contiuned to slumber. Roy smiled warmly down at his son. "Yea thats right i am here little man." He siad holding him close to him as he left the room.

"Not little."Edward replied lazzily. " Just....Vertically challanged." Roy held back his laughter as well as the retort of how it was the same thing. "Of course my mistake." was all he said. Riza quickly looked Ed over as if to reasure herself that Edward was indeed ok after she was satisfied she bid winry goodbye and they left with their tresure.

please review... or i will have Roy flame boil you lol


	23. Chapter 23

Envy glared at the phone he was talking into as he let out an agravated sigh. "Lust I thought we agreed you were going to stay at home With our son this time arround." He whined. "I was till you decided to take forever on me." Lust pouted. "I was gettign so lonely that i almost had sex with that one jamitor at Pride's school."

"WHAT? that gangly guy in his early 20s? HE is a loser!" Envy said getting jelous. "Don't worry dear I havent cheated on you..yet." Lust said tittering clearly amused by ENvys reaction. "Look here wife!" Envy started only to be interupted by Lust again. "ooh look at that fine peice of meat over there." SHe siad whistling. Envys eyes began to twitch in irritaion and fury. "STay where you are lust I will be in Cental in less than 5 minutes." He warned. "Oh my my. What are you going to do?" Lust asked innocently. "Make you forget every man you have laid eyes on since i was gone!" ENvy replied furiously.

"Dont you have a job to do?"

"It can wait." ENvy insisted before hanging up.

* * *

Edward Sat on the couch glaring at his breathing machine with such intensity that if looks could kill than his oxegon tank would of blown up by looked up at his mom with a pouting look. "I want it off." he said sullenly as he pointed at his mask. His mom shook her head. "No sweetie you need that on the docts said that your lungs arent working up to par and we need to keep it on so you can be ok." Riza replied appologeticlly as she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry as soon as the other Doctor comes he will make you all better." HSe siad with hope.

Edward looked up at her incrediously. "What is he freaking Jesus?" He asked annoyed. Riza sighed. Edward had become more and more irritable in the last few days and weaker. The Doctor had warned them that Ed was still medically speaking beyound hope and that Ed's life now laid in the Hands of the mysterious Doctor Knox.. WHo still hadnt showed up and its been a week since Al has come back. she was awoken from her lamenting by her son who was no poking her. "Mom are you listening?" he demanded. "Im sorry Kitten what did you need?" Riza asked trying o hide her worry and appear strong in front of her son. Edward rolled his eys before repeatign himself. "I was asking if Dad was going to be home soon." He wheezed through his mask. Riza nodded. "Yes any minute now." Riza replied as she absentmindedly sat down beside ehr son and wrapped her arms arround him. Ed fought it at first but eventually succumbed and laid his head on hers.

* * *

Dr. Knox looked carefully at the kid before him. He still didnt know how he ended up baby sitting him. The boy was 11 years old and looked disturbignly perfect not unlike his parents. His black hair was long going down to his ears and was curly. He was wearing black pants and a black halter top not unlike his fathers. "So um Pride what do you do for fun ushually?" He asked to break the silence. "Oh you know normal kid stufff, skip rocks, destroy things, help dad with his work, blow up cars. You know this and that." He said smiling sweetly. Dr. Knox gulped."You must really like to destroy things.." He stammered. Pride cocked his head and looked at the doctor curiously. "OF course its my goal to be just like daddy only better becuse... No one is better than me." he said matter of factly. "I can see how you got your name." Knox muttered. "Hmm what are you talking about? I was named after some chump named Edward Elric or mustang or whatever. Mommy siad that when i was born I acted just like him and still do sometimes." He said proudly. He looked over at the clock and noticed the time. "Well mummy and daddy should almost be done with sex I should probably pick up my mess."He said already starting to pick up.

Sure enough Envy and Lust came out both looking and feeling ten times better. "Now what do you think of those other men huh?" he prodded. "Insects.. they are all insects compared to you." Lust said dreamily still on cloud nine.

Envy looked over at his son was now starrign up at him with a big smile. "Want to come to work with me and mommy?" he asked Pride. "Do we get to kill someone?" Pride asked hopefully but was crushed when Envy shook his head no. "Naah this is a save a life mission..besides you know that i have cut back on those... it was starting to become an addiction."Envy muttered. "Ok I will." Pride said cheerfully as he grabed both his parents hands and began to skip with them out the door. KNox followed unsure of what to say. Envy turned arround and smiled at the doctor. "Isnt he just the cutest?" He asked refering to the son. "He is really something alright." KNox responded. "A perfect product of our love." Lust replied.

* * *

Roy came home to find Riza playing with a slumbering Eds hair. "How is he?" Roy asked quietly. "Well.. he is still breathing." Riza said trying to be opptimistic. Just than The door bell rang and ROy got up to get it. there outside his door step was 4 people all looking at him expectantly. the oldest one stepped forward and bowed. "I am Dr. Knox and am here to see your son." He asked quietly. Roy nooded surprised but his eyes narrowed when he saw who the two other adults were. "LUSt .. Envy what are you two doing her!?! he rawored. Hearig the commotion Riza hurried over gun in hand and began to shoot and Envy in particular. "YOu have soem nerve comming here after what you ddi to my Angel!" Riza barked as envy dodged the bullets and Lus stepped in front of their son. "Relax laddy I was helping your son and this doctor out. "I am frelance and dont work for neither Dnate or Hoeinhoem obviusly who is dead. My wife and I came to help i swear!" SHe looked over at lust who was now holding their whimpering child and nodded as did Dr. KNox. "Fine you can come in but dotn touch anything or my son." Roy said still glarring as he turned around and stalked over to his still sleeping son. Riza kept a close eye on them and a hand to her gun.

"Mommy.. I like the scary blonde lady." pride whispered to lust. "She has style just like you mommy. Can i have a gun too?" Lust chuckled. "No honey you and wepons dont mix besides didnt we talk about how you were going to have a less hazardous life style?" she prodded.

"Aww but i wants to be like daddy!" he pouted. Lust looked over at envy who was smiling softly down at the sleeping boy on the couch and could see the care and love in his eyes.. including a sense of.. Regret? "besides honey daddy wont be hving this job much longer..." Lust said knowingly. "Is Daddy a good guy now?" Pride asked curiously to which Lust nodded. "Oh well... If daddy is one than i am too ok." Pride said surely. "You can be whatever you want to be my son." Lust said giving her son a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

wellll this is the final chapter of part two...hehehehehehe but dont forget to stay tuned for part three as well as the preqwuel to part two called Can i keep him.. which is a crossover between wizards of waverly place and my saga. why am i doing this? because i dont see any such crossover... and i am crazy..

* * *

Dante and Kimblee glared at each other in silence. "I cant belive you failed you twit!" Dante screamed angrily as Kimblee sighed. "YOur fired!" she added causign Kimblee to laugh hystarically. "ME fired I don't think so you o the other hand..are on fire." He smirked evily. Dante narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?" She demanded. KImblee however ignored her. "Did i ever tell you what my specalty is alchemy wise?" he asked not really wanting an answer. "YOur a real bitch you know that... and i dont think anyone will miss you."HE siad as he calmed his hands togeather and grabbed a surprise dante. "Im going to blow your mind." He said licking his lips and within seoncds Her whole body blew up and blood splatterd the walls. He threw her limp body on the ground and fixed his hair. "Well there is my good deed for the day." he said hollowly before he left the mansion without even a glance back.

* * *

Knox leaned over the dying boy and looked him over grimanceing when he got to Edwards lungs. "This boy doesnt have very long." He stated. "Do you think you can help my baby?" Riza asked looked down at the pale boy. His eyes were half open but unseeing and his breathing was comming out in shallow gasps. His body was way too skinny and frail. he smeled like death. There was no way he could fully heal the poor boy...but maybe... HE looked up at the worried family and than back at the boy. "I cant fully heal him.. he is far too gone for that.. however I can heal him just enough so his bronhitis will be bit more bareable and he should if nothing serrious happens live a long life." He promised. "He will of course have to contiune with his medicne and such but the blood should after a while stop comming out with his coughs." They all looked realived and urged him to go on.

Knox took out the stone and placed it on the boys heart. HE clapped his hands and everyone watched in astonishment as Edwards body began to glow as red as the stone. finally the glowing ceased and Edwards breathing came out easier. "I have done all i can." Knox informed them as he got up and streached. Envy leane dover the boy curiously. "So how will we know if it worked?" HE asked. Just than Edward's eyes snaped open startling Envy that he nearly fell back words.

Edward felt as if he was full of more energy than he can contain... it was like he had been sitting for too long or somethign. He couldnt take it. He lept up from the couch he was laying on and began to look arround as his ears perked up attentively. "Why were all this people here?" he wondered silently to himself. He spotted his dad and pounced on him grinning manicly. "Heydadhowareyouhuh?" he siad hyperly cuasing ROy to groan. Yea... his son was back to normal again. "letsgosomewherepleaseplease."He said hurriedly purring 100 miles an hour. "I feel like i havent done anything in ages!" He said as he limbly climbed arround on his dad till he was now sitting on his shoulders. He began to immpatantly tap on his fathers head. "Well... Coooommmeee oonnnn" Ed urged impaitantly.

"What is in that stone?" Roy groaned. Knox scratched his head perplexed. "I dont understand .. i wouldnt think he would have this much energy already after just being restored.. HE must have alot of pent up energy in that little body of his." He said in wonder. Just than he fell to the ground as Edward pounced on him angrily. "WHo are you calling small old man?" Edward hissed as his brother tried to pull him off the poor doctor. "I Will show you small!" he continued to hiss. Fortunently AL and Roy were able to get him off the Doctor before he caused any real harm.

"Ed this man saved you the least you can do is not kill him!" Al scoulded. Edwards ears flattened at his brothers scoulding and harsh voice. "Sorry... I was just offended is all." He appalogized as he rung his tail in his hands nervously. "Its ok Ed." Al assured. "we are just glad to have you back." Ed looked at him funny when he said that. "Back?" he repeated confused. "But I didnt go anywhere." He said cocking his head and looking at his brother with confusion.

No one said anything when he said that. It appeared he didnt really remember anything or was even aware of what transpiered probably. Edward hated the melhancoly mood he was feeling in this room. HE flashed his famous smile before he turned his attention back to his dad. "So dad whatcha say we going to go bond or whatever the hell it is called?" Roy nodded laughing in relief. "Of course Kitten." he siad smiling softly.

* * *

An hour latter Roy,Alphonse,and Edward stood outside holding a new batch of rockets. "Ok this time i think i got them right."Roy said surely. Edward looked at him not entierely convinced. He picked one up and looked it over. "I think you put too much gun powder in them Dad." He informed Roy who now looked offended. "Too much? what are yout alking about?" He demanded.

"With this much gun powder it could cause the explosion to be to big or we could get an unballanced reaction.. the results could be dire." HE said serriously. "NOt too mention the fact that the wirering and the contatiner is all wrong. You cant make rockets... you suck at it." Edward said as he set it down and began to absentmindedly scratch his ears.

"nothing bad is going to happen."Roy insisted as he moved to snap his fingers. "I wouldnt do that if i were you." Edward warned as he contiuned to scratch his ears. Roy however was not about to back down. within seconds the rockets blew up and shot into the sky. "See it works fine." Roy smirked as it lifted into the air however his smirk dropped when all the rockets dropped and began to shoot towrds them. "Ok now would be a good tiem to run." he said as the all began to try and outrun the rockets. the manged to duck just in time to miss it as it blew up the watering fountian. A fraziled Ed turned to Roy and glared. "You really suck at making rockets!" He hissed as roy began to laugh sheepishly. Ed roled his eyes. "Ugg I got burs in my tail!" he said annoyed.

* * *

A couple days later Edward bid his goodbye before he left to go to school. He had insisted on walking saying he needed the exercise and left before anyone could protest. Unfortuently he never made it to school. Everyone looked far and wide for him but it was as if he disapeared in thin air. It was a tragic day for not only the mustangs but the country as well. Missing posters were posted and cops were investigating but everyone was getting nervous but stil held hope.. this was after all not the first time Edward went missing maybe he would come bakc like he idd last time. so everyone continued to stare into the heavens praying to their gods for the safe return of their beloved fuhers beloved neko son.

**authors note: READ well there is the end of part two.. the last paragraph not only sets up for part three.. but also the prequil that i mentioned above.. which is going ot be called can i keep him. a wizards of waverly place crossover with my have a heart serries. hope you enjoyed part two and will find equal enjoyment in part three and the prequil. **

**LOVE AS ALWAYS..**

**HILARY**


End file.
